Oneshots
by therandomer5000
Summary: Oneshots that are suggested by you guys! xx
1. Rules

**Help**

Hello readers! Sorry this isn't a story yet but hopefully it will be soon!

I have been away for quite a while which if you've read 'pressure' you'll know why.

I need to get back into the habit of writing and you guys can help me with that.

This is a chance for you to have me as your pet writer. You can now PM or review with requests for TMNT Oneshots and I'll put them up.

I understand some people will think I'm lazy for not coming up with my own plots but I could really do with some help.

It's just until I find some inspiration for my own story.

There will have to be some rules though.

 **Rules**

No Tcest

Must be rated T and/or under

No sex (mainly because I'm too awkward to write anything good)

Only 2003, 2007, 2012 and 2014 characters allowed (I'm horrible at writing stories from the 1987 cartoon)

Pairings are allowed as long as it can be kept clean (Leorai, Apriltello, Capril… anything as long as it's not among family members)

Any genre is allowed but you must list them to me in your review.

Make sure to write the plot and characters in your suggestion. Doesn't have to be detailed just make sure I can understand what you want me to do.

Add your pen name so I can give you credit at the beginning.

Be creative and don't copy each other's ideas!

Most importantly, challenge me and don't hate on others for their ideas!

This will be up until Sunday, if there are no requests then it will be deleted so please try to suggest something.

So… yeah… Sorry for being away for so long and have fun!


	2. Never Good Enough

**I've managed to get through 6 Oneshots and there are still plenty more! This is fun!**

 **Here's Oneshot number 1! Le02468 gave the prompt of: Leo doubts himself after the events of Fungus Humungous and his brothers, mainly Raph, help him. Enjoy x Xx**

* * *

 **Never good enough**

The four turtles were finally back at the lair after their exhausting day.

They had found strange fungus in the sewers which ended up showing them their worst nightmares after being sprayed with their pollen, the four turtles had nearly lost their minds and Leonardo had nearly lost his life in an attempt to save them all.

Now they had just come home from taking April and Casey home, nobody had wanted to be alone at any point, and they were just about ready to drop.

They all collapsed in the pit together and let out a collective sigh.

Leo closed his eyes as he tried to force his headache away.

His body hurt all over but his brain wouldn't stop racing, he had always feared he would lose his brothers and today showed him how easy and quickly it could happen.

He had failed to protect everyone from those spores and he had nearly been killed.

But even worse was he could remember his hallucinations clearly, his brothers' harsh words echoing around him driving sharp knives through his chest.

What if his brothers really thought of him like that?

What if they really thought he wasn't good enough?

They were right…. It was all his fault, he was a useless leader…

Leo opened his eyes to see all three of his brothers were staring into space, he assumed they could remember their nightmares.

''Hey'' He smiled softly. ''You guys ok?''

They looked at him sadly.

''No'' Mikey croaked as he leaned against Donatello.

''Anything could've happened today'' Donnie sighed quietly as he wrapped an arm around his little brother, ''Who knows what would've happened if the spores had kept us longer…''

''We nearly lost each other today'' Raph grimaced, Leo's smile becomes strained as he remembered his nightmare, ''Especially you''

Leo shook his head.

''It wasn't me I was worried about… I had no idea where you guys had disappeared off to during your fear'' Leo shuffled closer to Raph.

''That's the problem!'' Raph groaned. ''You shouldn't have went to defeat the fungus by yourself! You could've died!''

''That isn't important'' Leo replied sternly. ''What matters is that I managed to stop it before it went too far''

''You must've seen stuff too'' Mikey frowns suddenly, ''You were covered in spores when we found you… what did you see?''

Leo visibly paled yet his face didn't change.

''Nothing… I was too preoccupied'' Leo tried to wave off their concern but it didn't work.

''You must have seen something Leo'' Donnie sat up a little. ''What was it? Tell us the truth''

Leo sighed before telling them about his fear and how his brothers had been cruel to him about his failure, he left out the part about Captain Ryan… his brothers wouldn't have understood.

''Your fear was about failing us?'' Raph asked in surprise. ''Why?''

''Because you're my brothers… It's my responsibility to protect you… I-'' Leo swallowed and looked away. ''I can't stand the thought of losing you… At that moment… you were all gone, you had all disappeared and were god knows where experiencing your biggest fears… I thought I'd never see you again or…''

Leo shut his eyes and shook his head, the thought was just too terrible to express! He jumped when he felt a pair of muscular arms around him, he opened his eyes and looked down at Raphael.

''I should punch you for this'' Raph huffs, ''You're not a bad leader… you'll never fail us and you never have, we should have been more careful. Today you proved that you can protect us, you saved all of us… You don't need to worry anymore''

Leo bowed his head and gave a small nod.

''Thanks Raph'' He smiled a little.

Raph smiled back. The two looked over to see Donnie and Mikey had fallen asleep against each other, their eye lids suddenly felt heavy.

''Good idea'' Raph yawned.

''mmm'' Leo hummed in agreement as he let his eyes close.

Before they knew it both brothers fell asleep in each other arms, they both felt a little better after their scare.

They were all ready for anything.

* * *

 **Next one will be up shortly!**


	3. Confession Aftermath

Hi! Oneshot number 2 is from TMNTGFKittySidekick01: Write about the brothers talking about Raph's confession at Sax Tower.

Rated: K+ Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

 **Confession Aftermath**

The four turtles were lying in their beds in their shared room that night, none of them could fall asleep as each time they did they found themselves back watching Master Splinter get hurt, they could feel themselves falling with the tower with the thought of losing everything.

They never told their father exactly what had happened and what they had went through as they didn't want to worry him.

Now he was asleep as the four brothers pretended to sleep.

''Anyone asleep?'' Mikey asked tiredly, he could never take silence for very long.

''Nope.''

''Nah''

''Not even close'' Came three replies.

''Thought so'' Mikey sighed as he sat up, his brothers did the same.

''This really shouldn't be bothering us'' Leonardo sighs, ''We're ninja… we're supposed to be fearless''

''We're supposed to look fearless during battle'' Donatello corrected as he picked up his glasses from his bedside table and placed them on his face. ''Fear is a natural emotion to feel. Especially seeing as this was our first proper battle''

''Yeah ok Donnie'' Raph growled. ''Whatever''

Donnie shut his mouth and look down at his lap.

''So Raph'' Mikey coughed with a slight smile. ''What about what you said?''

Raphael looked at his little brother and frowned.

''Whaddya mean?'' he asked.

''Your little confession?'' Mikey smirked, ''When we were falling you said some sweet stuff bro! Ya can't be mean to Donnie now that he knows you're just as sensitive as him!''

''I'm not sensitive!'' Raph and Donnie blurted and looked at one another.

''Just shuddup Mikey'' Raph grumbled. ''At least I understood the ending of Lost!''

''What was it that you said again?'' Mikey pretended to think really hard. ''Oh yeah! 'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I was so hard on you! Everytime I pushed you, yelled at you, pushed you beyond your limits it was because I believe in you! I believe in each one of you!''

''Enough Mikey'' Leo warned as Raph's eyes narrowed dangerously.

''I had no idea ya loved us so much'' Mikey grinned.

''That was only for Leo and Don'' Raph smirked nastily, ''You weren't included''

Mikey pouted childishly.

''Fine'' he got out of bed, ''I'm gonna go throw out the poptarts now thanks to Donnie'' He then pretended to storm out the room while Donnie blushed furiously.

Everything was silent for a moment.

''Thanks Raph'' Donnie smiled shyly, Raph raised an eyeridge. ''For the confession… though uh… I kind of already knew you felt that way… It was pretty obvious''

''Well, ain't you the smart one'' Raph smirked good-naturedly. Donnie chuckled lightly as he too got out of bed.

''You're not alone Raph…'' Donnie shrugged as he went to leave the room. ''We all feel the same…''

Then he left to go check Mikey wasn't ordering pizza at 2 O'clock in the morning.

Leonardo looked at Raphael.

''Honestly I don't remember most of your confession'' He smiled genuinely, ''But the last part will always stick with me… You're a good brother Raph… you don't need to worry about not being worthy. We are a team and if you ever left… well… I honestly don't think we'd ever be able to win another battle. You're important to us and we love you.''

''Thanks Leo… I-I'm sorry I got you guys captured… I should have fought better'' Raph bowed his head.

''It's not your fault… I guess you could argue that it's April's fault'' Leo chuckled, ''Either way it's all over now and we all made it through''

Raph nodded with a smile.

Donnie and Mikey came back in and settled into their beds again.

''I love our midnight talks and all but can we try to sleep now?'' Mikey asked with a laugh. ''I'm sleepy.''

Donatello took off his glasses and put them back on his little table, he smiled shyly as his brothers looked at him.

''They were annoying me… I don't mind talking to three green blurs'' He shrugged.

''Is there anyway you could get contacts?'' Leo asked sympathetically.

''Yeah! Glasses must be, like, the worst things ever during a fight!'' Mikey nodded.

''Don't you remember how long it took me to find these?'' Donnie chuckled. ''I'm not just gonna give them up… but… maybe one day I'll get contacts…''

Raph looked at his brothers and smiled, he was so glad they had survived everything together. He would've missed moments like this.

They all lay down in their beds and fell asleep one by one, taking comfort in the thought that Shredder was dead and they were all safe at home.

* * *

 **Next one will be up shortly x**


	4. Just Like the Painting

This Oneshot was suggested by Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors: Raph sulks over Mona Lisa and his brothers try to help.

Rated: K+ Genre:Hurt/comfort/family

* * *

 **Just Like the Painting**

Raphael sat in the hold of the ship completely on his own, he didn't want to be in the control room surrounded by noise and joy.

He missed her…

Now he finally understood how his three brothers felt, now he feels guilty.

Guilty for rolling his eyes at Leo and Mikey.

For not being overjoyed that they were all ok.

For making fun of Donatello ever since they met April.

He should be happy that they all survived and he should feel bad that he wasn't there to prevent Donnie from being frozen.

He should never have made fun of his brother for his crush, now he knew just how much it hurt to love someone you couldn't have.

He sighed.

She liked him too…

She actually loved him back and didn't think of him as a freak.

He'd never see her again… once he returns to earth… they'll never find each other.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

He heard the door slide open and two sets of feet walk in and sit beside him.

''How you doing Raph?'' Leo asked quietly,

''Fine'' Raph muttered stubbornly, he noticed it was only Leo and Mikey. He frowned in concern. ''Where's Donnie?''

''He saw April and Casey cuddling and left to go do somethin' in the engine room'' Michelangelo supplied sadly, ''They weren't doing anything romantic or anything but… I guess Donnie felt a little jealous''

''We're not doing very well huh?'' Leo let out a breathy laugh. ''All of us have fallen in love and none of us got anything out of it… except you Raph… at least your crush likes you back''

Raph grunted as a response.

''C'mon man'' Mikey leaned his head on Raph's shoulder. ''We know you're hurting''

''I'm fine'' Raph forced out.

Leo sighed and stood up.

''We'll leave you be…'' Leo motioned for Mikey to follow him. ''You know where to find us if you wanna talk''

Raph nodded and watched them go. The door slide closed and he bowed his head once more.

Leo was right. He was the luckiest out of all four of them.

Then why didn't he feel like it?

Suddenly he heard footsteps outside the door, the door slid open to reveal a tired looking Donnie.

Don looked at him and went over to join him.

''Hey'' Raph sighed as Donnie leant against him, his brother felt cold. ''You ok?''

''Yeah…'' Don yawned. ''I'm guessing Leo and Mikey came in not too long ago?''

''They just left'' Raph replied.

''Ah'' Don nodded. ''So… You've learnt how much it sucks to be in love… Welcome'' Donnie joked weakly.

Raph looked over at his brother for a moment.

''I'm sorry''

''For what?'' Don asked in surprise.

''For makin' fun of you for likin' April… for bullyin' you about it and embarrassing you… I'm sorry I told you it would never happen and… I'm sorry I haven't been better in tryin' to get Casey to lay off a little'' Rah admitted. ''I know how much it hurts you now… especially when you see her with him…''

''Thanks'' Don bowed his head. ''Honestly… I don't think anything's gonna happen and Casey would be better for her than I… but Raph… You and Mona are lucky, you both love each other''

''I'll never see her again'' Raph shook his head as tears stung his eyes.

''Never say never bro'' Don sighed. ''Love always finds a way.''

Raph smiled at the certainty in his brother's voice.

They both stayed silent for a while before Raph stood up, he looked over at Donnie.

''You comin'?'' He asked. Donatello shook his head.

''I've been frozen, chased, suffocated then frozen again today'' Donnie smirked tiredly, ''I really don't want to go watch Casey and April be together right now… I think I'm just gonna go to the sleeping quarters''

Raph frowned.

''You sure?''

Donnie nodded.

Raphael went to leave but Donnie stopped him.

''Hey Raph?'' Don asked hesitantly. ''Why did you call her Mona Lisa?''

''Because she's beautiful'' Raph answered wistfully, ''Just like the painting''

Donnie nodded as Raphael left to join the others, he was glad he had managed to comfort Raph. He only hoped his Brother and Mona Lisa could be together again.

* * *

 **Next one will be up shortly!**


	5. I Don't Wanna Be Alone

TMNTPRO15 asked for: a Oneshot that focuses on Mikey and Raph. Mikey has a bad nightmare and Raph chases the demons away. Raph is 10 and Mikey is 8.

Rated: K+ Genre: Hurt/comfort

* * *

 **I Don't Wanna be Alone**

 _Little Michelangelo was walking through the quiet dark lair, silence surrounded him and not even the drip drip of the sewer pipes could be heard._

'' _Hello?'' Mikey called, his scared little voice echoed around him. ''Daddy? Bros?''_

 _There was no reply._

 _Little Mikey ventured to his father's room to see the bed empty and neatly made, Mikey whimpered and gently shut the door._

 _His Father very rarely left his brothers and him alone in the lair but he never left them at night!_

 _Where was he?_

'' _Leo!'' Mikey yelled as he ran to his eldest brother's room only to find it the same as his fathers._

 _Little Mikey began to tremble, Leo's missing now too!_

 _He rushed over to Raphael's room, this room was messy but empty._

'' _Raphie!?'' Mikey yelped. ''Where are you guys?''_

 _Raphael would never just leave his little brother. Never._

'' _DONNIE! DONNIE!'' Mikey screamed as he ran to his genius brother's room, he'd know what was going on! There was no way Donnie would leave his room in the middle of the night. No way!_

 _He burst through the door._

'' _DONNIE! EVERYONE'S GONE!'' He yelled before realising his immediate older brother was missing too. ''No… Donnie?''_

 _Mikey rushed over to the play room, that was empty too._

 _He ran around the whole lair in search of his family but no matter where he went there was no sign of them anywhere._

 _Little Mikey sat on the floor as sadness and loneliness consumed him. Everyone was gone. He was all alone._

 _He let out a wail and sobbed into his arms._

Mikey yelped as he jolted awake, that nightmare had been scary!

He listened carefully to the normal sewer noises around him and smiled a little, this felt a little better.

He slipped out of his bed and grabbed his blanket, he shuffled out of his room and looked around.

''Hello?'' He asked quietly, he frowned when he realised he couldn't hear Raphael's normal snores. He rushed over to said brother's room only to find it empty.

Just like the dream.

Little Mikey began to cry as he realised his nightmare had come true.

''Mikey?'' Mikey jumped and spun to look at the doorway. Raphael stood there looking tired and slightly concerned. ''What's wrong?''

''Raphie!'' Mikey cried as he ran to give his brother a hug. ''You were gone!''

''I was just getting a drink bro'' Raph frowned. ''Why're you crying?''

''I had a bad dream where everyone was gone and when I woke up I couldn't find you!'' Mikey explained through his tears. Raphael sighed and took his brothers hand. ''I don't wanna be alone Raphie!''

Raphael lead his brother out of his room and took his to Leo's room, together they peaked in to find Leonardo fast asleep.

Mikey smiled before shuffling nervously.

''What if Donnie's gone?'' He asked as Raph lead him over to said turtle's room.

''Then we wake everyone up and go searching for him'' Raph answered quietly, they peaked into Donnie's room to see he too was fast asleep but his blanket had fallen to the floor.

Mikey covered his mouth to stifle his giggle as Raphael laid the blanket back over his little brother.

Together they left to go check on Splinter.

The result was the same only Raphael was surprised his father hadn't woken up.

''See Mikey'' Raph smiled as they arrived back in his room. ''Everyone's here. You're not alone! You can go back to bed now''

Raphael climbed into his bed but frowned when Mikey didn't leave.

''Can I sleep in here tonight?'' Mikey asked shyly. ''I'm still scared''

Raph sighed but lifted the covers so Mikey could slide in next to him.

Together they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Next one will be up shortly!**


	6. Reassurance

Next oneshot is from donniexP: Write a oneshot where 7 year old Raph comforts 6 year old Donnie after he has a panic attack over being worried about being rejected by his family.

Rated: K+ Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family

* * *

 **Reassurance**

The four brothers were hanging out together in their playroom. Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo were playing rock, paper, scissors while Donatello fiddled with something in the corner of the room.

''Rock

Paper

Scissors!'' The three turtles shouted before all groaning as they all had paper.

''Stop copying me Mikey!'' Raph growled.

''I'm not'' Mikey huffs.

''My sons'' Master Splinter greeted as he entered the playroom, the four turtles hummed in response.

The father of the family frowned when he saw Donnie alone in the corner, he went over and took a look at what the young turtle was doing.

''What is that Donatello?'' Splinter asked curiously, the three other turtles looked round at the pair.

Donnie blushed and showed his father the small metal contraption in his hand.

''I-I'm building something'' He admitted shyly.

''What a nerd!'' Mikey laughed.

''That's such a waste of time bro'' Leo chuckled. ''It's never gonna work! None of your thingies ever work''

''Give it up Don'' Raph smirked. ''Yer bein' stupid''

Donnie felt tears sting his eyes as his brothers all laughed, he felt his father take it off of him and scold him for playing with something so dangerous.

Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe, his vision blurred and his head spun. His muscles felt weak and wobbly as he struggled for breath.

He shakily stood up and escaped the room in pure terror of what was happening to him, he heard the yells behind him as he collapsed onto his knees.

His father and Raphael were in front of him while Leonardo and Michelangelo were just behind him.

''Deep breaths… Take deep breaths my son'' Splinter soothed. ''You can breathe… you are ok…''

Donnie was trying his hardest but it wasn't working.

''C'mon Donnie'' Raphael tried. ''In…. and out….. in….. and out….. that's it!''

The more Don breathed the clearer his vision became, eventually he could see clearly and his breathing was back but he was exhausted.

''Are you ok?'' Splinter asked gently as the brothers around Donnie fidgeted fearfully.

Donnie nodded tiredly.

''What happened?'' Leo asked worriedly as he hugged Mikey.

''Donatello had a panic attack'' Master Splinter explained. ''I think we may have to look more into that later on, but for now you need sleep.''

Donnie was carried to bed and left in peace.

Or so he thought.

He looked round to see Raphael sitting next to his bed.

''Raphie?'' He asked weakly.

''Why were you scared?'' Raph asked, Donnie could see how pale his brother was. ''Where you scared of us?''

''Kinda'' Donnie admitted, he was too tired to hide it.

''Why?''

''Coz I don't fit in'' Donnie explained as he slowly fell asleep. ''Leo takes care of us, Father trains us, you protect us and Mikey makes us happy… I just want to be able to help too. That's why I play with appliances… I wanna be useful so you guys don't abandon me''

Raph stared in surprise as his brother drifted off.

He wasn't completely sure what 'Appliances' and 'Abandon' meant but he understood what his brother feared.

He was scared they would think him useless and would chuck him out.

Raphael knew what he had to do.

He rushed to his two brothers and father and explained everything, they agreed to let Donnie experiment and that they would reassure him that he would never be useless.

In the future they were thankful for this as Donatello had proved himself to be a genius, he invented things that were way beyond the abilities of humans and was a lot smarter than them too!

They knew he still had the fear of being rejected but it didn't surface much.

Donatello was diagnosed with mild Anxiety but his panic attacks were never that bad again now that he had finally found his place.

* * *

 **Next one will be up shortly**


	7. Hanging Out

This is the last one I've managed to get through so far but there will be more to come!

Guest suggested: Write a fic about Donnie and Mikey fighting over who gets to hang out with professor Honeycutt!

Rated: K Genre: Family/hurt/comfort

* * *

 **Hanging out**

The control room consisted of only Professor Honeycutt, Donatello and Michelangelo. The other five were asleep due to it being late at night for them.

''Well'' Professor Honeycutt smiled. ''Shouldn't you boys be off to bed?''

''We're not really tired after the day we've had'' Donnie chuckled.

''Um… D? Could I speak with ya for a sec?'' Mikey pulled his brother to the back of the room. ''Dude. Ya gotta go to bed so I can hang out with ma new robot bro!''

''What? No! You go to bed and I'll stay here'' Donnie insisted.

''No way man! This is my chance to have a robot for a friend!'' Mikey pouted. ''Don't ruin this for me!''

''But Mikey-'' Donnie tried to argue but Mikey's puppy dog eyes stopped him. ''You don't even have anything in common with him''

''You don't know that'' Mikey frowned.

Donnie sighed and tried to hide his disappointment.

''Fine… I'll just go wander about on my own then'' Mikey's eyes widened as he watched his brother leave, he felt a little worried that he might have hurt Donnie's feelings but quickly pushed it aside.

''Has Donatello gone to bed?'' Professor Honeycutt asked in concern. ''He just said he wasn't tired.''

''Nah, he's went for a walk'' Mikey waved the professor's worry off.

''Oh.'' Honeycutt nodded. ''Yes… I like to do that when I can't clear my head too''

''What do ya mean?'' Mikey asked curiously.

''Well… Don't take this the wrong way but I always got the impression that Donatello was always stuck in his own head. From what he's told me he doesn't fit in with the rest of you as much as he'd like to'' Honeycutt shrugged. ''I've always been that way myself, he's very lucky to have you Michelangelo. You two seem to get along famously''

Mikey bowed his head slightly.

He and Donatello have always been friends, now he's pushed Donnie away and stopped him from hanging out with someone who understood him.

''Donnie really feels that way?'' Mikey asked guiltily.

''That's what I gathered from what he's told me'' The robot smiled with his digital eyes.

Mikey frowned and thought for a while.

''I'll be right back!'' He ran out the room and down the corridor, he peaked into the sleeping chambers to see everyone was chatting quietly.

But Donnie wasn't there.

''What's wrong Mikey?'' Leo asked in concern when he saw the worry on his baby brother's face.

''N-Nothing'' Mikey bowed his head and made to leave but Raphael stopped him.

''Woah buddy?'' He and Leo got up and hurried over to Mikey. ''What's goin' on?''

Mikey glanced at the two humans before pulling his brothers out the room, he waited until the door slid firmly shut.

''I did something bad'' He sniffled as the guilt made him tearful. ''I hurt Donnie''

''What do you mean you hurt Donnie?'' Leo asked worriedly, he shared a slightly scared look with Raph. Michelangelo very rarely got this upset.

''I made him leave even though he and the fugitoid get along really well! I hurt his feelings and made him feel lonely even thought he already feels like that and now I don't know where he is and it's all my fault!'' Mikey cried as tears fell from his eyes, the guilt was physically hurting him.

''Slow down Mikey'' Raph soothed.

''Take deep breaths and try again'' Leo smiled sympathetically.

Mikey did as he was told and told them everything.

''Well… it sound like you need to apologise'' Leo crossed his arms with a troubled expression.

''I had no idea Don felt like that'' Raph cringed. ''Poor guy…''

''I wanna apologise but I don't know where he is'' Mikey frowned sadly. ''He only said he was gong for a walk!''

''He's probably in the engine room'' Leo nodded thoughtfully,

Nobody had the chance to say anything more as Mikey dashed away.

The young turtle nearly slammed into the door but managed to stop himself and give the door the chance to open first.

There he found Donnie staring at a wall of complicated switches and buttons.

''DONNIE!'' Mikey grinned, Donatello jumped in surprise as his little brother hugged him tightly. ''I'VE BEEN LOOKIN' FOR YA BRO!''

''Really?'' Don asked with a slight frown. ''Why? I thought you were making friends with the fugitoid?''

''Nah man'' Mikey refused to let go. ''You can totally go hang out with him, I don't mind''

''Mikey?'' Donnie hugged Mikey in concern. ''Is everything ok? Did something happen?''

Michelangelo didn't reply.

Donnie forced his little brother to look up into his face and, needless to say, Mikey cracked.

''I'M SORRY!'' He cried, ''I'M SORRY WE MADE YOU FEEL LONELY AND THAT THE FUGITOID IS THE ONLY ONE WHO YOU FEEL CLOSE TO!''

''Mikey! Mikey, calm down!'' Donnie gasped, ''What are you talking about?''

Mikey sniffled and calmed himself down.

''I don't feel lonely and I don't feel close to Professor Honeycutt'' Donatello explained gently. ''I mean, yeah he's the only one who understand and enjoys my 'techno-babble' but that doesn't mean I don't feel part of the family… So I'm a little different, you guys don't care right?''

''No!'' Mikey shook his head furiously. ''We love you D! No matter what!''

''Exactly'' Donnie smiled. ''Who told you that I felt this way?''

''Professor Honeycutt said that he got the impression you felt that way from what you've told him'' Mikey blushed at his over reaction to the entire situation.

''He only got that because I was ranting to him while he was showing me the engine room'' Donnie chuckled as he motioned to the walls around him.

Mikey blushed harder. Donnie laughed and hugged him tightly.

''Aww, thanks though Mikey'' He grinned, ''It's nice to know you were so worried''

Mikey smiled and nodded.

''C'mon'' Donnie took Mikey's hand and lead him out of the room, ''Let's go hang out with the fugitoid together.''

''OK!'' Mikey grinned before frowning. ''Oh uh… I may have told Raphie and Leo about… everything before I found you''

Donnie face palmed.

''They're gonna be a nightmare from now on'' He grimaced. ''But… I'll deal with that when I have to''

Mikey nodded happily and followed his big brother, he was glad everything was good again!

* * *

 **Keep giving me your ideas! This is really fun!**


	8. Death Shall Offer Peace

FanGirlFreak16 asked for a oneshot where Leo and Raph argue but Leo says something that cuts Raph too deep, this causes Raph to nearly kill himself.

WARNING: Could have triggering content

Rated: T Genre: Angst/Family

* * *

 **Death Shall Offer Peace**

''YOU ARE SO IRRISPONSIBLE!'' Leonardo yelled as Raph growled.

''YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE WITH A STICK UP YER SHELL!'' Raph snapped back. ''I'M AN ADULT! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!''

''NO YOU CAN'T!''

''YES I CAN!''

The two brothers were at it again, both of them were arguing over Raph going out by himself.

Leonardo couldn't let his brother go alone when the foot were so active.

''Raph'' Leo sighed. ''Don't be stupid, the foot are too active right now to risk any solo missions''

''I don't care!'' Raph snapped. ''I'm not gonna be a pussy like you and just sit on my ass all day''

''Language'' Leo warned. ''If you go out anything could happen and we'd all be left in the dark. Don't you care at all Raph?''

''Shuddap! Of course I care but me goin' out on my own once isn't gonna do anything!'' Raph narrowed his eyes at Leo's use of the guilt card.

''You are so selfish!'' Leo growled, Raph winced at the familiar word. ''You are so heartless! You know what? Just go, we don't need you anyway. If you wanna go get killed then fine, don't come crying to me''

With that Leo went into the dojo and slammed the door.

Raph gulped at the pain in his heart, Leonardo never got that nasty…

Was he really heartless?

Selfish?

Yes.

He quietly left the lair and went topside, he stood on the edge of a rooftop and crossed his arms to offer himself some sort of comfort.

It didn't work.

In all honesty he'd been feeling pretty bad these last few months, he felt like his three other brothers were closer to each other and he was left out.

He guessed it was because he found it difficult to show emotion, he preferred fighting to talking.

He was heartless… Selfish…

Leonardo had told him that from the start only now he was starting to listen.

Maybe his brothers would be better off without him? Maybe this world didn't need another selfish bastard to hold everyone back.

Shit…

That's what he was….

A heartless piece of shit that cared for no one but himself.

But that's not true.

He did care. He loved his three brothers dearly and never wanted to make them think he didn't.

Clearly he had failed.

Leonardo thought he didn't care.

What about Donatello and Michelangelo?

If he died right now… his brothers would be better, happier.

He would no longer be there to dive into battle without thought which has caused his three brothers to get injured multiple times.

He wouldn't annoy Leonardo anymore.

He wouldn't bully Donnie and Mikey.

They would be free from him.

He shuffled forward a little and looked down at the street below.

No.

He couldn't do it here… his brothers would be discovered if he did.

He rushed off to the Brooklyn bridge and climbed to the highest point, if he jumped off now he'd be guaranteed to die.

This was it.

This was his chance to save his brothers one last time.

He was about to lean forwards when his shell cell went off, he answered it absentmindedly.

''What?'' He asked, he was crying? When did that happen?

''Raph?'' It was Leo. ''Look… I'm sorry I got so carried away… what I said wasn't true…''

''yes it was… don't lie to me Leo'' Raph growled, he could her Leo shuffling about.

''What? Raph, where are you right now?''

''I'm about to do you a huge favour'' Raph admitted, he could hear Leo running.

''What do you mean? Where are you Raph?'' Leo asked hurriedly. Raph chuckled bitterly.

''I don't think that's important'' he shrugged. ''You were right Leo… as always… I'm a selfish, heartless bastard… I've been dragging you all down with me from the start…''

''No Raph! No!'' Leo sounded close to tears. ''I was just being stupid, we all know you love us! You would give yourself for us, you're not selfish! I'm sorry!''

''I'm sorry too Leo… for being such a fuck up'' Raph swallowed thickly.

''NO! RAPH!'' Leo was now crying frantically. ''PLEASE! WE'D DIE WITHOUT YOU!''

Raph froze before shaking his head.

''You guys don't need me''

''YES WE DO!'' Leo yelped.

Raph just hung up as a response, he didn't want to argue anymore.

He leant forward.

''NO!'' he felt himself being pushed back as the familiar voce yelled, he looked up to see Leonardo steadying him but there was danger.

Leo was too close to the edge.

''LEO!'' He gasped.

It all happened in slow motion.

Leonardo had been too desperate in saving his brother and had lost his footing, his leader was falling.

''NO!'' Raph yelled as he lunged forward and grabbed Leo's hand, he strained to keep himself balanced. He couldn't fall now or Leo would die.

''Raph'' Leo panted as he looked up. ''Please… I didn't mean what I said''

''grab on!'' Raph demanded, ''Yer slipping!''

''No.'' Leo frowned.

''No!?'' Raph snarled. ''Are you freaking kidding me!? Don't be stupid!''

''I won't save myself unless you promise that you won't commit suicide'' Leo nodded firmly. He was running out of time.

''Leo!'' Raph gasped fearfully,

''Promise me!'' Leo begged.

''FINE! FINE FINE! JUST GRAB ON NOW!'' Raph yelped as Leo nearly slipped out of his hand completely. Leo grabbed onto Raph's arms and together they lifted him back up to safety.

As soon as Leo was back on his feet the two brothers hugged fiercely.

''I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry'' Leo babbled as he hugged Raph tightly. ''Please don't ever listen to me again! I love you Raph! I'm sorry!''

Raph's eyes widened when he realised how scared his brother must have been.

''You idiot'' Raph shook his head. ''You could've died''

''I nearly killed you'' Leo whimpered. ''death wouldn't have even been a fitting punishment''

''I'm sorry fer scaring you.'' Raph sighed. ''I won't do it again, I promise''

''Thank you'' Leo breathed in relief.

They pulled away from each other and carefully made their way home.

Leo didn't leave Raph's side for two months and the two brothers had continuous nightmares about the other falling for the rest of the year!

But they never really argued again and both were careful to not insult the other.

They were best friends again and nothing would change that.

* * *

 **I just want you guys to know that I'm not doing these in any particular order, I'm just doing the ones that sparked inspiration! So if yours hasn't been done it means I could be in the process of writing it, please keep giving me suggestions cause some of these are amazing ideas! You guys are so brilliant!**


	9. The End of Heroes

Bluestar- TMNT-Warriors requested: TMNT 2012, what would have happened if Casey had actually joined the wyrm?

Genre: Angst/hurt/comfort Rated: T

I literally had so many ideas for this… oh my god! I had ideas ranging from happy endings to everyone dying! Let's see what I picked!

* * *

 **The End of Heroes**

The brothers and April stared into Casey's now blue face as betrayal filled the air.

He had joined the Wyrm!

''It makes perfect sense'' Casey shrugged with a smirk, ''Together we can never be defeated. Thank you Donatello''

Donnie deflated as Casey chuckled.

''Casey… HOW COULD YOU!?'' April shook her head, another best friend lost.

Leonardo decided to take control of the situation, there was no way to fight them right now. He pulled out a few smoke bombs and threw them down before leading his team to the hold where they could hide.

Professor Honeycutt locked the door quietly and turned to face the sad teens.

''Well'' He coughed awkwardly, ''That was unexpected…''

''I can't believe Casey betrayed us'' Raph sighed miserably, he grit his teeth and rounded on his intelligent brother. ''IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU CAUSED CASEY TO BETRAY US ALL BECAUSE YOU HATED HIM! YOU BEIN' JEALOUS JUST LOST ME MY BEST FRIEND!''

Donnie backed away but kept quiet.

''Quiet down Raph!'' Leo hushed. ''We need to figure out a way to defeat them or the universe is doomed.''

''Why don't we just send Donnie out to fix it'' Raph growled, ''He's Mr smart''

Donnie winced at the tone directed at him.

''I don't think you are being very fair here'' The fugitoid frowned as he stepped forward, ''It was your friend who freed the Wyrm in the first place''

Nobody said anything.

''I don't think there is any way for us to defeat them'' The professor continued after a while. ''They are powerful… more so than any of us''

''There's gotta be a way!'' Mikey sighed. He looked at his brothers and friend nervously. ''Right guys?''

Again, nobody replied.

''OH TURTLES! COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!'' The Wyrm sang in the corridor outside.

''C'mon guys'' Casey cackled. ''Let's have some fun?''

Mikey hugged Leo tightly as Raphael growled.

''Go fix it Donnie!'' Raph growled angrily as he pushed Donnie towards the door.

''Raph!'' Donnie yelped as he tried to get away. ''How am I supposed to fix this!?''

''YOU STARTED IT SO YOU CAN FIX IT!'' Raph bellowed before throwing Donnie out of the hold and locking the door.

''Raph!'' Leo leapt up and ran towards the door. ''What are you doing!? You can't leave Donnie out there!''

''Yes I can!'' Raph could feel tears stinging his eyes. Suddenly he found Michelangelo hugging him as Donnie banged on the door.

''Raphie, we know you're upset'' Mikey croaked. ''We all are but it's not Donnie's fault. He'll be killed if we don't let him back in''

''Hey Donatello'' Casey's voice sounded outside, Donnie stopped banging on the door and turned to face his enemy.

''Casey'' Donnie gulped as he stepped away from the door. He glanced nervously at Wyrm. ''Why are you doing this? Intelligence is used better for good! You were never evil!''

''Intelligence is the key to ruling the universe'' Casey grinned, ''Right Wyrm?''

''Yup!'' Wyrm snickered. ''Now, you wanna use one of your new wishes?''

''Yes'' Casey looked Donnie straight in the eye. ''You have always gotten in my way, you knew April liked me best yet you continued to pull her away from me.''

Donnie shook his head and backed away further down the corridor.

''You claimed to be my friend but I never was.'' Casey chuckled bitterly. ''I wish Donatello would die''

''How do you want this to happen'' Wyrm asked as he bounced excitedly. ''Make it good!''

''Painfully'' Casey narrowed his eyes.

''Your wish is my command!'' Wyrm squealed happily.

Donnie looked straight at Casey, his fear was evident.

Suddenly he yelled out in pain as his entire body felt like it was on fire.

''CASEY!'' Donnie groaned as he fell to his knees. ''STOP!''

''Never'' Casey grinned as he watched Donatello curl up on the floor and writhe in agony.

He closed his eyes in pleasure as Donnie yelled out in fear and pain.

Inside the hold the four remaining teens were frozen, their stomachs cold.

There was nothing they could do, their brother and friend was dying outside yet nobody could move.

Everything went quiet.

''Come'' Casey said. ''the others will come to us for revenge later''

''Oh god'' Leo croaked. ''Oh god… oh god… no…''

Professor Honeycutt watched as Michelangelo fell to the ground in a fountain of tears as Leonardo attempted to comfort him. Raphael and April were still frozen.

He decided to take a look to confirm what had happened.

He opened the door and looked out carefully. He flinched when he saw Donatello's body in the middle of the corridor, he cursed his human emotions and continued out into the corridor.

He didn't realise he was moving until he found himself standing over the turtle's body.

He winced.

The limbs looked broken along with his neck, the skin looked irritated and the lines on the young face was proof enough that the boy had felt a lot of pain in death.

He knelt down and placed a robotic hand on Donnie's shoulder, he noticed the gleam of sweat.

He shook his head as he looked into the wide brown lifeless eyes of his friend, such a young life… such a brilliant mind… all taken away in a span of about three minutes if that.

He wondered if he should bring the body to the others.

The fugitoid stood and walked back to the hold. Everyone looked at him.

''I-is he r-really-?'' Leo asked weakly. The robot gave a nod.

Michelangelo and Leonardo sobbed against each other as April cried in her corner.

''Th-This is all my fault…'' Raph breathed as tears flooded down his face. '' I kicked him out… I gave him over to a murderer… my own brother…''

''I'm sure he forgives you'' Fugitoid tried to calm the distraught turtle.

''He must've thought I hated him… he died thinking I didn't love him'' Raph sobbed as he fell to his knees. ''Donnie, I'm so sorry!''

''Raph'' Leo choked as he and Mikey hugged him. ''Donnie knew you loved him, he would never blame you''

''Th-The… eh… The body is just outside'' Honeycutt admitted, the brothers looked up at him. ''But I warn you… it's not in good condition… I'm not sure you want to go look…''

''We have to'' Leo gulped. ''We owe him that much''

Michelangelo was the first to stand, he felt guilty for not standing up for his brother and for not trying to help him.

Leonardo helped Raphael up and together they all went outside.

The Fugitoid watched them hurry over to their brother's body and kneel next to it. He watched them break down once more.

He then turned to face April who hadn't moved, he sat next to her.

''I'm sorry'' The Professor sighed.

''I-I can't believe he's dead'' She breathed, ''He didn't deserve that… we all knew Casey hated Donnie, I knew he wouldn't show him any mercy but I- I kinda hoped…''

''I know'' Fugitoid nodded. ''I must confess… I don't know what we are going to do without him… I was hoping his brilliant mind would think up a plan''

April sniffled and swallowed heavily.

They both waked out to the hold and stood behind the brothers.

''I-It's over guys'' Leo took a deep breath and stood up. Raph and Mikey copied him. ''W-We're a team… we live together and we die together… Donnie's dead… we won't be able to continue without him''

''There was no way we were gonna win'' Raph nodded solemnly. ''Let's just go and give ourselves up.''

''I'm not sure Donatello would've wanted that'' The fugitoid tried but he could see the brothers had made up their minds.

''It doesn't matter what D would've wanted' Mikey straightened slightly, all hints of his childish attitude gone. ''He's dead and we can't keep living without him''

''It would be the same for every one of us'' Leo nodded. ''Let's go''

The three brothers headed for the control room.

''What about you?'' Professor Honeycutt asked. ''What will you do?''

''All my friends are either dead or evil, there's no earth'' April sighed. ''What am I supposed to do?''

''You have a choice'' The fugitoid sighed. ''You either follow in their footsteps and give yourself up or… you join me in the escape pod''

''What's the point of escaping when the universe is about to be destroyed?'' April asked sadly.

''We find our own space ship and spread the word… people from all over the universe will work together and just maybe… we will be able to defeat them and avenge your friends'' The professor nods. ''It's entirely up to you but… I cannot do this alone''

''Then I will join you'' April smiled weakly, ''We may not be able to save our friends but we can stop this from happening to somebody else.''

''Agreed''

Together they calmly made their way to the escape pod and left their hijacked spaceship, as they left they glanced back into the control room to see no turtles.

Only Casey and the Wyrm.

April and the Professor were filled with a new determination to find help and end their enemies, and so they flew off into the vast universe to find some new heroes.

* * *

 **Sorry! I only had time to upload one but hopefully the others will be uploaded soon!**

 **Until then Please Review x**


	10. Waking Up

TMNTGFKittySidekick01 asked for a oneshot on Leonardo waking up in the farmhouse for the first time.

I'm gonna do your other suggestion next but it might not be long. Hope that's ok!

Genre: Family/Hurt/comfort Rated: K+

* * *

 **Waking Up**

Raphael had been sitting next to the bathtub for too long, his entire body felt stiff and his eyes felt tired.

His head and heart hurt.

He looked at Leonardo's relaxed face and closed his eyes.

He was starting to think his brother would never wake up.

His mind went back to the moment Leonardo was thrown through the apartment window, his brother's shell was cracked… he was unconscious, hurt and it was all Shredder's fault.

He went too far this time.

The Kraang had New York, the humans were doomed, their friend's families were missing or mutated and Master Splinter was possibly dead.

Raph let out a sigh and opened his eyes only to jump in shock.

A pair of deep sapphire eyes were looking at him in concern.

''Raph?'' Leo croaked, Raph blinked. His voice was deeper.

''Leo… oh my god… y-you're awake?'' Raph stuttered in disbelief. ''I-''

He grinned and gently helped his brother sit up, he hugged him.

''What do you remember?'' Raph asked at the troubled look on Leonardo's face.

''Shredder… he and his ninjas surrounded me on a rooftop and forced me to fight for my life.'' Leo shook his head before gasping, ''The Kraang!? The Humans!? Is everyone ok? Where are we?''

''Relax bro'' Raph soothed, ''It's ok… We're at the farmhouse April used to spend her summers in, Casey drove us up here''

''What happened to New York?'' Leo asked before a frantic look appeared on his face. ''Are Mikey and Donnie ok? Please tell me they're ok!''

''They're fine… sorta'' Raph squirmed uncomfortably at Leo's worried expression. ''I haven't really spent much time with them… there's something you should know…''

Raphael told Leo everything that had happened since they had all split up, he admitted to staying by Leo's side instead of looking after their little brothers.

''Donnie's been taking care of Mikey since we got here.'' Raph finished lamely, he felt a little guilty.

''Splinter can't be dead'' Leo shook his head. ''He's gotta still be alive…''

''I hope you're right'' Raph sighed. ''Does your throat hurt?''

''My everything hurts'' Leo frowned, ''Why?''

''Your voice sounds different''

''Weird, maybe Donnie can give us some answers?'' Leo suggested, Raph gasped.

''MAN! I HAVEN'T TOLD 'EM YET!'' He yelped as he ran out of the bathroom. ''GUYS! LEO'S AWAKE!''

Leo chuckled as he heard his family and friends dash up the stairs to see him, he was happy to finally be awake but worried about what was to happen next.

* * *

 **Next one will be up shortly**


	11. Donnie's Guilt

TMNTGFKittySidekick01 asked for a oneshot where Donnie apologises to Leo for everything that happened before coming to the farmhouse.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family Rated: K

* * *

 **Donnie's Guilt**

Leonardo walked into the living room from the kitchen to see his friends along with Raph and Mikey snuggled up on the couches in front of the fire. Casey and April had fallen asleep while his two brothers were staring out the window worriedly.

''Hey guys'' Leo limped forward, ''What's wrong?''

''Donnie's sitting outside again'' Raph sighed.

''What? But it's freezing tonight!'' Leo stopped with a frown. ''What do you mean again?''

''He's been really quiet since we got here'' Mikey sniffed. ''He goes and sits outside every night…''

''We thought that it was just because he was worried about you… we thought he'd stop once you woke up'' Raph shook his head. ''But something's bugging him''

Leo looked out the window to see Donnie sitting on a log and staring up at the stars.

''I'm going to go talk to him'' Leo muttered. ''This isn't healthy''

He quickly stepped out into the cold and hobbled over to Donnie, as soon as the intelligent turtle saw him he shot up.

''Leo!'' He gasped. ''You shouldn't be walking about out here! You're still recovering!''

Leo ignored him and sat on the bench.

''The stars are amazing out here'' Leo smiled. ''Don't you think?''

Donnie slowly sat back down next to his brother and nodded.

''They're beautiful''

''Do you know if there are any constellations out tonight?'' Leo asked curiously, he could see Donnie was troubled but wanted to make his brother feel comfortable first.

''Um… I don't really know my star charts very well'' Donnie stuttered awkwardly. ''But um… there's the big dipper with the North star''

He pointed it out and Leo nodded.

''It's so peaceful out here… nothing like the city'' Leo mused, Don nodded again. ''What's wrong bro?''

Donnie refused to look at him.

''Nothing… I'm fine'' Donnie shivered a little, Leo could see he was cold.

''Donnie… please… You can tell me'' Leo insisted.

''You can tell us'' Raphael corrected as he and Mikey sat on either ends of the bench.

''We can see your sad Donnie'' Mikey nodded. ''We wanna help''

Donnie swallowed thickly, he had never felt this awkward around his brothers before.

''I-I'm sorry'' He sighed guiltily, he looked at Leo. ''I'm so sorry, this is all my fault… If I had just listened to you then none of this would've happened''

The brothers stayed quiet for a moment.

''Donnie… You wanted to help the people of New York. We understand why you didn't want to run away'' Leo sighed. ''You didn't want to leave New York behind… None of this is your fault''

''Yes it is'' Donnie said firmly. ''We should have just left... then everyone we loved would be safe and nobody would've been hurt. I shouldn't have been so obsessed with using my stupid turtle mech… I should've known it wouldn't work… I'm sorry for arguing with you and for being an idiot''

''Yer not an idiot Donnie'' Raph shook his head. ''You did what ya thought was right, we've all done it''

''Yeah but none of you caused anybody to die or go into a coma'' Donnie leant forwards and bowed his head.

''It's not your fault D!'' Mikey snuggled into Donnie's side. ''None of us blame you…''

''Donnie. You didn't cause me to split up, that was my decision. You didn't cause me to get beat up and you didn't cause Splinter's death. All of it was Shredder's and the Kraang's fault. Not yours.'' Leo put an arm around Donnie. ''You aren't a bad person, only bad people cause others pain. You did everything you could and we're all proud of you''

''For what?'' Donnie asked with a frown. ''I haven't done anything useful''

''Yeah ya have!'' Raph laughed in disbelief. ''You put Leo in the bath to keep him hydrated, you've been taking care of him since he woke up, you've helped make the farmhouse more comfortable while taking care of Mikey while I watched over Leo''

Donnie was blushing from all the praise, the brothers grinned at his shyness.

''You did good Donnie'' Mikey smiled. ''And when we go back home you'll fix your mistake. Besides, Raphie and I were against escaping too. It wasn't just you''

''Yeah'' Raph agreed. ''Cut yourself some slack!''

''You guys sure?'' Donnie asked nervously,

''Of course'' Leo chuckled. ''Now come on, we need to go back in. It's freezing out here''

The brothers agreed and headed back in.

Together they all snuggled up in front of the fire and slowly fell asleep, Donnie could finally have a guiltless night now that they were all safe.

* * *

 **These are all I've had time to upload for now but Please Review x**


	12. Night Time Scare

Guest suggested 5 different oneshots but I decided to do the one where Splinter has a nightmare first. I haven't written any Splinter oneshots in a while so… yeah… I might be a bit rusty. Also I change the dream turtles from babies to toddlers, I hope that's ok?

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort Rated: T

* * *

 **Night Time Scare**

 _He needed to hurry._

 _Needed to get back to safety, back to the lair._

 _Danger, his senses were screaming at him to go faster._

 _He should never have left his babies home alone but they were toddlers now and Leonardo had the makings of a great leader and guardian._

 _That might now help him if Shredder finds them._

 _No._

 _Oroku Saki is in Japan, he doesn't know he survived the fire._

 _Hurry! Hurry!_

 _He was getting closer._

 _He skidded to a halt and froze, he sniffed the air as his stomach went cold._

 _Blood, sweat._

 _Something's wrong._

 _He crouched down a little and walked through the turnstiles silently, he felt the bile rise up in his throat._

 _There was blood in and surrounding the play pit in the centre of the common room._

 _He slowly walked closer, afraid of what he might find._

 _Afraid of what he knew had happened._

 _He reached the pit and heaved a sigh of relief._

 _No bodies._

 _He looked around worriedly yet did not call out, if the invader was still here he would draw it's attention._

 _He looked over at the steel door which was slightly open, this was just an empty room with no purpose at the moment._

 _He slowly walked up to it and opened it carefully._

 _It creaked as light seeped into the room._

 _Splinter's heart squeezed when you saw his four young sons cowering in the back._

 _They were covered in blood and were very pale._

 _Leonardo lifted his head before leaping up and brandishing a wooden sword._

'' _GO AWAY!'' He yelled. ''LEAVE MY BROTHERS ALONE!''_

'' _Calm down my son'' Splinter soothed, Leonardo visibly calmed before falling back against his crying brothers. ''What happened?''_

'' _I failed you father… I couldn't protect them'' Leo whimpered. ''The guy with the knives won…''_

'' _You did not fail me my son, you are all safe and alive. That is all that matters'' Splinter soothed, Leonardo looked confused._

'' _But f-father… we're dead'' Leo frowned._

'' _What?'' Splinter blinked._

 _His four little boys were on the floor with blood pooling around them._

'' _No… NO!'' He yelped as he leapt back._

'' _Yes'' He spun around to see Shredder standing behind him._

'' _I took Miwa away and now your sons.'' He cackled. ''You can never protect them from me!''_

''NO!'' Splinter yelled as he sat up, that had been a horrible dream!

He panted for a moment before looking at the clock. 2 AM.

''MIKEY!'' Came Raphael's voice from the common room.

Splinter leapt out of bed and rushed to his sons only to find three of them there.

Leonardo scolding Raphael. Michelangelo was lying on the floor with his eyes closed.

''Michelangelo!'' Splinter gasped as he rushed towards his youngest son, he didn't wake up. There was a slight bruise on his head. ''What happened?''

''Raphael tripped Mikey over'' Leo replied as he sent a dirty look at Raph, ''Mike hit his head on the way down''

''Ow'' Mikey groaned as he opened his eyes. ''Dude''

''Are you ok my son?''

Mikey nodded as his father helped him up.

''Sorry Mikey'' Raph smirked. ''Good job ya got such a hard head huh?''

Mike rolled his eyes.

''My sons'' Splinter regained their attention and hugged each of them sparking confusion. He frowned. ''Where is Donatello?''

''He's in his lab Master'' Leo frowned. ''He's been in there all night.''

Splinter felt uneasy.

Would he really be lucky enough for it all to have been a dream or would he find his son dead on the floor.

''Are you sure he's ok?'' He asked worriedly, his boys looked at him then each other.

''Has something happened Sensei?'' Mikey asked as he shuffled closer to Raph.

Their Father told them of his dream and while they all figured it was JUST a dream, they did feel a little worried.

Their father had dreams sometimes that predicted something that was going to happen.

They hoped this was not one of them.

It was highly unlikely seeing as they weren't toddlers anymore.

The four mutants headed over to the lab and knocked on the door, there was no reply.

They now felt even more nervous.

Splinter slid open the door quickly and they all entered the lab to find that Donnie wasn't there.

''D?'' Mikey called worriedly.

''Yeah?'' They looked round to see Donnie coming in through the garage door. ''Hey, what's wrong?''

Mikey hugged Donnie before anyone else could.

''Where were you my son?'' Splinter asked curiously.

''I was just cleaning up the inside of the Shellraiser'' Donnie replied worriedly. ''Why? Has something happened?''

''Father had a nightmare'' Leo replied with a chuckle before explaining it all. Donatello nodded his understanding at the end.

''bad time for me to disappear then huh?'' He chuckled.

''I am glad you are all safe'' Splinter sighed happily as they all went into the living room.

''Wait'' Donnie frowned as he looked closely at Mikey. ''What happened to your head?''

''Raph'' Mikey deadpanned.

''Seriously? This is the third time this week!'' Donnie scolded as he turned to face Raph. ''You can't just knock him out every time he annoys you Raph''

''Apparently he can'' Leo crossed his arms.

Donnie rolled his eyes before slinging an arm around Mikey.

''You guys can be such bullies'' He shook his head.

''Yeah!'' Mikey nodded before smiling at Donnie, ''Thanks D!''

Before Donnie could reply he and Mikey were knocked to the floor by Raph and Leo, who were now pinning them to the floor.

''What were you saying?'' Leo asked with a laugh, he decided to have a little fun for once after the scare his father gave him.

''Watch his head Raph'' Donne warned at Raph who was sitting on Mikey. ''I was saying GET OFF!''

''I don' think ya were Donnie-boy'' Raph smirked. ''I'm sure ya said somethin' about us bein' bullies?''

Splinter chuckled as he walked back to his room.

While his sons may annoy each other and mess about he knew they would protect each other to the end. He need not worry about Shredder sneaking up on them and killing them, his boys were a strong team when together and they would stop at nothing to keep each other safe.

He was proud to say the least and knew he would sleep peacefully with the knowledge of his sons being safe.

* * *

 **That's it for today so if you guys could leave me some more requests I would be super thankful!**


	13. Leader with a Fever

Pheonix09 and Jordy snordy angels kinda requested the same thing. Jordy snordy angels wanted a fic where Leo has a nightmare and his brothers comfort him while Pheonix09 asked for a fic where Leo has a nightmare only to be found in the morning with a high fever, his brothers comfort him and take care of him. Both are to be set in 2K3/2K7 (They're kinda the same).

So I made a compromise. Both will be done in one fic and it will be set in the last season…

I hope that's ok!

* * *

 **Leader with a Fever**

 _Leonardo was surrounded by darkness, he was trying to move, trying to shut but he couldn't. No one was around to help him._

 _In his mind he begged for his family to come._

 _Suddenly memories played around him._

 _He was back in the old lair as it was being destroyed, they were separated from their father and were trying to find a way to be reunited again._

 _He found himself back in that room, believing the Shredder's lies as he assured him he was on the good side._

 _He was in April old apartment above her antique shop watching himself being thrown through the window, he watched his brothers rush to his side._

 _He found himself watching the roof explode, he cringed as he felt the worry for his brothers._

 _Where were they?_

 _Memories of the battle nexus, ninja tribunal and battles flurried around him._

 _Suddenly he was back, hat night where he told his brothers he would be leaving to go train in the rainforest. He watched them shout and scream at him, upset with him for wanting to leave._

 _Now he was in the rainforest, he was feeling the isolation again, he missed them dearly but felt like he wasn't welcome back home._

 _He was a failure._

 _Then he went home after April told him what had become of his little family._

 _His fight with Raph._

 _His kidnapping._

 _Watching Winters die._

 _All the way up to last night. He and his brothers had another fall out but this time they had all been upset._

 _No peacekeepers for this one._

 _Terrible things were said, he was ashamed of himself for starting it._

 _Michelangelo had cried, Donatello had screamed at them before retreating to his lab, Raphael had run out into the night._

 _He had been left standing alone._

 _Failure._

 _Useless._

 _You hurt them._

 _You drove your own brothers away._

 _What kind of leader are you?_

 _What kind of a brother are you?_

 _They deserve better._

 _You should just stop trying._

 _You'll never be the perfect leader they need._

'' _NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

Raphael had arrived back at the lair at 7 in the morning, he'd slept on a park bench outside (which he had no intention of telling his brothers about).

He strolled into the kitchen to see Donnie and Mikey hugging.

''You guys ok?'' He asked gruffly, still embarrassed over what had happened last night.

''We are now'' Donnie smiled. ''We were worried when you didn't come home''

The three brothers hugged.

''Where's Leo?'' Raph asked in surprise, there were no noises coming from the dojo.

''I don't think he's up yet'' Mikey gasped in shock. ''Woah… first time man!''

''Quiet Mikey'' Donnie shushed their loud brother. ''He was really stressed out last night''

''I'm gonna go check on him'' Raph shrugged. ''He's probably meditating anyway''

Raphael walked calmly to his brothers room and pushed oen the door, he looked in and gasped in surprise.

Leonardo was sprawled on the floor tangled in his blankets, he was moaning painfully and twitching.

''L-Leo?'' Raph spluttered in surprise as he turned Leo's bedroom light on.

Leonardo's face wasn't green, it was flushed and sweaty.

''DONNIE! COME HERE!'' Raph called worriedly as he quickly knelt by Leo's side and untangled him. ''QUICK!''

He didn't even look round when he heard his two brothers rush towards him and kneel by his side.

''What's wrong with Leo?'' Mikey asked worriedly. ''Is he gonna be ok?''

Donatello looked him over with a frown.

''He's got a fever'' Donnie sighed. ''Man… we really shouldn't have stressed him out last night… how long was he hiding this?''

''Let's take him to the couch'' Raphael commanded as he lifted his eldest brother into his arms.

''Take him to the bathroom first'' Donnie shook his head, ''He need to get his temperature down''

Michelangelo ran to the bathroom to run a lukewarm bath while Donnie helped Raph remove Leo's belt and mask. They brought him in and waited for the bath to be finished.

''Did I do it right Donnie?'' Mikey asked hopefully, Donnie put his hand in the water before nodding.

''Yep'' He smiled at Mikey. ''Well done bro''

Mikey grinned before moving to help Raph place Leo into the bath.

Leo yelped as he was placed in the water and he instantly began to shiver.

''It's ok Leo'' Donnie cooed as he poured some of the water over Leo's face and neck. ''It's ok…''

''C-Cold'' Leo murmured. ''I-I'm too c-cold''

''Just hang on for a second'' Donnie said quietly making sure to keep his voice calm and soothing. ''You can get out in a second''

Leo nods weakly but doesn't open his eyes.

''Can he really hear us?'' Mikey whispered as he watched Donnie gently wash Leo's neck.

''Kind of'' Donnie replied calmly, ''He's semi-aware of what's happening but he'll never remember it''

''Oh'' Raph squirmed uncomfortably, he hated seeing Leo so weak.

''He'll be ok'' Donnie smiled reassuringly. ''C'mon, let's get him dried.''

Together the brothers worked on lifting Leo out the bath and drying him, they took his to the couch and covered him in a spare blanket.

Leo stopped shivering and seemed to be comfortable.

''There'' Donnie nods, ''Fever's going down already. Once he wakes up we should try feeding him and giving him a drink''

''Let 'im sleep for now Brainiac'' Raph smirked. Donnie nodded as Mikey leant against the couch.

''Now what?'' Mikey yawned.

''We wait'' Raph sighed.

They waited all morning and part of the afternoon for Leonardo to wake up, they were just drifting off as their brother began to stir.

''G-Guys?'' Leo mumbled as he opened his eyes slightly. He was surprised to see he was asleep on the couch with his brothers staring at him in worry.

''Leo!'' Mikey grinned as he leapt to his knees. ''You ok bro?''

''My head hurts a little and I feel like I've got a cold'' Leo sniffs, ''But otherwise fine''

He tries to sit up only to be hit by a dizzy spell, he flopped back down tiredly.

''You need to sit still'' Donnie smiles. ''All your stressing made you ill''

Leo blushed as his brothers chuckled, he remembered what had happened last night.

''I-I'm sorry you guys'' He coughed, ''I shouldn't have argued with you''

''We're all to blame for that'' Mikey chuckles. ''That was one heck of a fight huh?''

''Yeah'' Raph smirked. ''It even cause Donnie to yell!''

The brothers laughed lightly.

''I really thought I would be able to stay patient'' Donnie smiled. ''But I guess I couldn't…''

The brothers smiled at one another.

''Anyway'' Donnie interrupted. ''Leo, you need to eat something. I'll go make you some soup''

''I'll do it'' Mikey stands up. ''You are not allowed in my kitchen''

Donnie sits back down and nods gratefully as Mikey hurries to fetch some food.

Once Mikey back, Leo begins eat his soup but he feels the need to stop.

''I'm still sorry though'' He admits.

''I think we all said some things we regret'' Donnie sighs.

''I shouldn't have called ya a failure Leo'' Raph nods. ''We know better than anybody how much effort you put into being a good leader…''

''I shouldn't have insulted you'' Leo sighs. ''I know you're trying hard to keep your anger in check, I shouldn't have pushed you''

''Like I said'' Donnie smiles. ''We all said things we regret but it's over now''

''Yeah!'' Mikey grins. ''Eat your soup Leo, we need you to get better so we can all hang out again!''

The brothers grin as Leo continues eating his soup.

He feels so much better now and he can't help but smile.

He had the best little brothers in the world.

* * *

 **Next one will be up soon! xx**


	14. Not to Blame

Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors requested: April feels guilty after the gang escapes New York. She feels it's her fault that Leo was hurt and they all had to escape due to her being the one who introduced Irma to the lair.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/family Rated: K+

* * *

 **Not to Blame**

April sat on the tire swing as she continued to sketch in her notebook, she was drawing the three brothers gathered around the fourth in the bathtub.

The more she sketched the harder it was for her to hold in her tears.

She just felt so guilty!

It was her fault. It was all her fault.

She should never have thought bringing Irma to the lair was a good idea.

Why had she been so stupid?

How did she not see her best friend was a Kraang this entire time?

She'd lost her best friend and that wasn't even the worst part.

She brought the Kraang straight to her second family's home.

She caused them to need to escape and split up. She cause Donnie to be shot, Leo to be beaten into unconsciousness, her family and the whole of New York to be mutated and the possible death of Splinter.

Everything was her fault.

Why had they allowed her to escape with them?

They should have left her behind.

She sniffed as one of her tears hit the page.

''Careful'' Came a voice from behind her. ''Your tears will smudge the drawing''

She jumped and snapped the book shut, accidently dropping her pencil as she looked round.

Donatello moved to sit on the grass beside the swing.

''D-Donnie'' She breathed in relief.

''You're a good artist'' Donnie smiled weakly, ''Not sure I like the subject of it though''

''Sorry'' April frowned. ''I can rip it up''

''No don't'' Donnie shook his head and looked up at April. ''it's a good way of making sure we've learnt our lesson''

April said nothing and Donnie picked up her pencil which was still lying in the grass.

''So uh… why were you crying?'' Donnie asked nervously as he handed her the pencil, she took it carefully.

''I wasn't'' She answered lamely. ''I had something in my eye''

''Crying is nothing to be ashamed of'' Donnie frowned. ''Especially in times like these… I can't tell you how many times I've cried since we got here'' Donnie paused as he realised what he had just said. ''Why did I say that? Sorry April, you-''

''No Donnie'' April sighed. ''It's ok… you have every reason to cry…''

''So…'' Donnie blushed. ''Will you tell me? Please?''

''I have no reason to cry Donnie, I'm just being selfish'' April swallowed thickly.

''You're not selfish. You are one of the most selfless people I know'' Donnie corrected her. She could see he wasn't going to let this go.

''Fine'' She ducked her head sadly. ''Donnie I-… I just feel so guilty… this entire thing is my fault.''

Donnie said nothing as she started to cry again.

''I shouldn't have brought Irma to the lair… I caused the Kraang to invade now the whole of New York, including my Father, has been mutated and Leo's unconscious AND Splinter could be…. Dead.'' April cried, she hugged herself. ''I'm so sorry… I'm such an idiot… This is all my fault, I ruined everything!''

She looked at Donnie through her tears, he wasn't looking at her but frowning thoughtfully.

''April'' He said without moving. ''I really don't think this is your fault''

''Wh-What?'' She sniffed. He looked up at her with the same thoughtful frown.

''It's not your fault.'' He repeated. ''You didn't know… Irma was it?'' She nodded. ''You didn't know Irma was a Kraang, you thought you could trust her. Mikey's done the same''

''But-'' April tried but Donnie wasn't finished.

''Leo and I had an argument about leaving but I insisted we stay. You aren't at fault for that.'' He continued. ''You didn't hurt Leo, or attempt to drown Splinter nor did you mutate New York and it's people. All that was Shredder and the Kraang. If anything you really helped us''

''How?'' April asked hopefully, Donnie offered her a small smile.

''You gave us your father's van and gave us the farmhouse to hide in'' Donnie replied. ''You've been keeping us healthy and safe since… Mikey especially, you gave him something to do so his mind would be too preoccupied to worry… Raph and I are especially thankful for that…''

''Really?'' April sniffed. ''You really don't blame me for anything?''

''No of course not'' Donnie chuckled. ''That would be stupid''

April looked down at Donnie before leaping off the swing, she wrapped her arms around the turtle and held on tightly.

''Thank you Donnie'' She breathed in his scent. ''I really needed that''

''N-No problem April'' She could practically feel Donnie's blush, she smiled. He was so cute sometimes!

She gave him a peck on the cheek before standing up.

''I'd better start making some lunch'' She smiled. ''You wanna help?''

''Yeah!'' Donnie leapt up with a huge grin. ''I'll help you!''

April giggled and held Donnie's hand as they walked back to the farmhouse. She was so thankful that they were all still together and she knew in her heart that Leo would wake up soon.

Turns out she was right, that afternoon they heard Raphael shout for them to come see.

Leonardo was awake.

Damaged but awake.

Nothing would stop them now.

* * *

 **This is all I've managed for now but Please Leave a Review with any ideas you have!**


	15. Locked Up

**Hey guys! Sorry I've not been writing recently, so much as happened! I've finished college for the holidays and I had my induction for my new job. I completely messed it up and embarrassed myself. My first shift is tomorrow and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.**

 **Anyway, enough about my problems!**

Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors requested a fic where Leo finds out about Raphael being the Night watcher by hearing about him in the news after having an accident.

Rated: T (For Swearing) Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family

* * *

 **Locked Up**

Leo couldn't believe it.

He couldn't fucking believe it.

How stupid is his little brother?

How irresponsible, hot-headed, idiotic and selfish was his brother?

Leo shook his head as tears burned in his eyes, he was running in the rain on a rooftop towards a police station where his brother was being held over-night.

He was being sent to a government facility in the morning for testing.

He had been sitting in the living room watching the news when the next article was discussed, they were talking about the night watcher again.

Except this time they had found out who it was.

Leo leant forwards in interest, he needed to find this guy and wan him of the dangers of being a vigilante.

Suddenly a picture of his brother unconscious on the ground came up on the TV screen, his red mask tails were lying in a puddle behind his head.

His jaw fell open and a sick feeling overwhelms him.

They were talking about his little brother… his brother is the night watcher.

''This strange creature has injured many civilians during his vigilante run and is now being held in police custody. He will be sent to a nearby facility run by the government in order to find out what this strange creature really is. He won't be able to terrorize New York any longer.''

Leo shook his head at the new reader's statement.

He suddenly felt incredibly angry.

They had no right to treat his brother like some freak, if it had been some human they would've treated him like a hero!

He leapt up as fear consumed him once again.

Police Custody? Government facility?

What were they going to do to his brother!?

And that's why he's running now.

The police station was in view.

He knew he'd have to be careful now.

He should've told the rest of his family, his other two brothers should e helping him right now.

He jumped down into the alley and carefully crept up to the glass doors and peeked in, there was only one policewoman?

She wasn't even looking at the doors, she was too busy tapping away at her computer. He silently opened the door enough for him to sneak in, he stayed crouched as he headed towards the only door that didn't say toilets.

He tried to push it open but it was locked.

It needed a code.

He looked up at the number pad and studied it, Donatello had told him how to work out the code.

He found the four most pressed button and keyed in a random sequence, the light turned red. He tried again this time the light went green and he was able to silently push the door open.

He padded down the corridor, he noticed the security cameras but ignored them.

Their existence was revealed now anyway, might as well show the humans what they'd do if one of their own was taken.

It wasn't difficult to find Raph's cell as it was the only one with a policeman actually standing outside it.

Lonardo charged at the man, the poor guy didn't have a chance.

He knocked him out and stole the keys off his belt and unlocked the cell door. He opened it slightly and peeked it.

It was dark inside the cell with only a sliver of light coming from the partially opened door, with that light he could see the silhouette of his brother huddled in the corner.

He was covered in heavy chains and had a muzzle around his mouth, he refused to look up.

Never had Leo seen his brother look so defeated.

He carefully opened the door the rest of the way and walked towards Raphael. His brother shifted slightly.

''Raph'' He breathed as he knelt down and began to free his brother, Raphael jumped and stared at Leo with wide eyes. Leo gave him a sympathetic yet slightly disappointed look. ''Or should I be calling you Night Watcher?''

Raph bowed his head and Leo undid the muzzle before working on the chains again.

''I'm sorry'' Raph whimpered, Leo felt sick at how upset his brother sounded. ''I'm so sorry Leo… I fucked up real bad this time…''

Leo refused to answer.

''I fucking revealed us Leo! I got caught and now I'm gonna be tested on'' Raph tried to hide his tears but he couldn't.

''You will not be tested on'' Leo frowned, ''I would never let that happen to you''

''Why?'' Raph asked miserably. ''I failed our family…''

''You didn't fail us'' Leo sighed, ''You didn't mean to be caught… It was just an accident…But why didn't you tell anyone what you were doing? This was so dangerous Raph and look where it's gotten you.''

''I should've but I was scared you guys would stop me'' Raph sniffed. ''I'm sorry''

''It's ok'' Leo sighed sadly as he listened to Raph cry.

''What's going to happen to us?'' Raph asked fearfully.

''We have to get out of this police station first'' Leo deadpanned. ''Then we'll worry about that''

''Wh-Where's Mike and Don?'' Raph asked suddenly.

''Safe in bed… as is Father'' Leo smiled weakly. ''I didn't think to wake them up''

''So… they have no idea what's happened?''

''Not yet'' Leo replied. ''We have to tell them, they watch the news Raph and your face is all over it''

Raphael flinched as the chains fell off of him.

''Come on'' Leo helped his brother up but frowned when he saw him limp. ''What's wrong?''

''One of the scumbags I'd usually knock out hit me with his car when I was fighting his buddies… that's how I was caught… it knocked my helmet off and I was pinned to the floor by his stupid wheels'' Raph explained bitterly. Leo sighed.

''Well… this will make escaping a lot more interesting'' Leo shook his head as he helped his brother walk out the cell. ''You're lucky this place is dead this time of night.''

''You shouldn't have come to free me'' Raph frowned.

''I shouldn't have come alone'' Leo corrected.

''No… You shouldn't have come at all, you could've been caught'' Raph replied.

''We've already been caught and are all over the news'' Leo shook his head. ''I think we're fine… I couldn't just leave you here Raph… When I saw you on the news and found out what they had planned for you… I have never been so scared, I actually thought I was going to sick''

Raph said nothing but bowed his head guiltily.

''Hey'' Leo nudged him. ''It's gonna be ok''

''No it won't be'' Raph growled. ''I fucked up everything… everyone's gonna hate me''

''We're a family Raph'' Leo smiled gently. ''Nobody will hate you… you're allowed to make mistakes.''

''Why aren't you mad?'' Raph asked in confusion.

''Because I just had the biggest scare of my life… all I can feel right now is relief that you're safe and worry for your leg'' They both looked down at Raph's leg. ''It looks really swollen and bloody''

''Thanks'' Raph grumbled.

Leo snuck his brother out of the police station and helped him up onto the rooftops, their journey home was slow but silent.

Once back in the lair Leo helped Raph onto the couch.

''I'll go wake Donnie'' Leo yawned, ''He'll need to take a look at your leg.''

''Leo, wait'' Raph reached out towards Leo, Leonardo looked at him tiredly. ''I just wanted to say… Thanks…''

''It's ok Raph'' Leo smiled.

''You didn't have to help me''

''I'm your big brother… it's what I do'' Leo chuckled. ''But I'm warning you now, you're going to tell everyone what's happened once Donnie's fixed you up.''

Raph nodded and smiled as Leo disappeared upstairs, he had never been so thankful for having a big brother.

* * *

 **Please Review x**


	16. Injuries

I have work tomorrow morning like I said in the last chapter but it's closer now! I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight... I'm gonna die...

Yukio87 requested that I write something with Leo having an injury or illness… It took a while for me to think of something as there wasn't any specifications but I needed a distraction so here we go!

* * *

 **Injuries**

Leonardo limped into the lair quietly hoping to not wake anyone up. Everyone should be in bed considering it was 3 in the morning.

He wished he was in bed.

He'd spent all night fighting Foot ninjas and an hour ago Shredder had turned up and he had retreated, it took so long for him to distract them long enough so he wouldn't lead them to the lair.

He looked in the direction of his room and smiled, nearly there.

But something caught his attention.

The lab door was open slightly and a warm orange glow was coming from inside. Leo frowned.

Donatello was still up but not on his computer.

He looked down at his leg and grimaced at the gash, he'd need to visit Don before he went to bed.

He carefully crept over to the lab door and slowly pushed it open.

There in the desk chair was Donatello, he looked bored and tired. He seemed to sense someone was nearby as he jolted and turned to face the door.

He smiled.

''You're back'' He observed.

''Yeah'' Leo frowned as he strolled in casually. ''Why're you still up?''

''I was waiting for you'' Donnie replied with a slight blush, ''I was worried you might get yourself into trouble like Raph usually does''

Leo cocked his head to the side slightly but Donnie didn't notice, he was looking at Leo's leg.

''And I was right'' He sighed as he inspected the gash. ''Sit down, this needs cleaned.''

Leo did as he was told and watched his second youngest brother as he hurried about his lab getting the necessary equipment. He couldn't help but feel touched that the resident genius and doctor usually stayed up late if a brother was out on his own.

Donatello knelt before Leo.

''This might sting a little'' Donnie said automatically as he began to clean the gash, he was quick and was soon wrapping it in a bandage. ''Done, that's it right?''

''Yeah… I mean, I've got bruises'' Leo observed as he stretched his arms out in front of him. ''But that's pretty much it… the Foot aren't the best ninjas at the moment.''

''That's good'' Donnie smiles as he puts everything away, ''Did you see the Shredder?''

''Yeah but not for very long.'' Leo shrugged. He stood up and left the lab before freezing.

He desperately wanted to go to bed but there was something he needed to do first.

He heard Donnie switch off his lights and leave the lab, he watched his brother lock the lab door and turn to face him.

''Goodnight Leo'' Donnie nodded before heading to his room.

''Don'' Leo called after him, said turtle stopped and looked at him over his shoulder.

''yeah?''

''Thanks'' Leo smiled genuinely. ''For everything''

Donnie nodded shyly before retreating to bed.

Leonardo smiled to himself before limping to his room, he knew his other brothers would be worried for him tomorrow especially if he didn't wake up early.

So he went lay in bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Please Review x**


	17. Too Far

Hey guys! I've been gone for a while I know… sorry! Lots of stuff's been happening but I'm back!

Guest asked for a oneshot starring Donnie, it took me a while to think of something and all that came to mind is this… Basically it's just Casey and Donnie having a fight but Casey takes it too far.

Rated T (For swears) Genre: Hurt/comfort/angst/family

Sorry if it's not good.

* * *

 **Too Far**

Donnie rolled his eyes as Casey butted in once again, did he want to learn or not?

He was currently over at April's apartment with only the two humans for company as he was helping them study for their exams, his brothers had heard this and refused to join.

''Casey, stop interrupting'' April scolded. ''Donnie's trying to help''

''Well maybe I don't need his help.'' Casey crossed his arms smugly. ''I'm gonna ace this exam''

''Oh yeah?'' Donnie smirked. ''What's the square root of pi?''

''Um…'' Casey faultered. ''That's not gonna be a question''

''It's 1.77245385091'' Donnie sighed. ''And April has that question highlighted meaning it was mentioned as being part of your exam''

''We'll have calculators'' Casey mumbled.

''You know how to use a calculator?'' Donnie asked knowing the answer.

''Yeah!'' Casey snapped.

''For equations?'' Donnie raised an eyeridge.

''uh… well…. I can make the equation so it'll spell boobs'' Casey chuckled immaturely.

''C'mon Casey'' April hissed. ''We need to know this stuff! Carry on Donnie''

''Gladly'' Don nodded.

''You're such a nerd!'' Casey huffed as he fell back on the bed.

''I'd rather be a nerd than an idiot'' Donnie replied as he looked over April's math book.

''At least I'm popular!'' Casey grinned nastily. ''All the girls are all over me while you can't pull anyone!''

''I highly doubt any girls are interested in you'' Donnie looked over at Casey with a frown. ''Besides that's not a fair argument I can't be popular because I can't meet any humans''

''Even if you were human you'd still be alone'' Casey shrugged. ''Nobody likes a know-it-all!''

Donnie's frown deepened slightly wth hurt.

''I'm not alone. I may be a mutant but I'm definitely not alone''

''Yeah you are!'' Casey laughed mockingly. ''You think your brothers like you!? HA! They don't give a fuck about you! They think you're annoying too! Raph's always telling me how you make 'im feel bored and annoyed!''

''That's not true'' Donnie shook his head. ''We're a family''

''So?'' Casey smirked. ''You think families are all loving and happy? No! Your family hates you! You're useless in battle and you suck in training, you're not a ninja you're just a dork!''

''CASEY!'' April scolded. ''Stop it!''

Donnie studied Casey for a moment, he couldn't hide his hurt.

''Raph really thinks that?''

''Yeah!'' Casey chuckles nastily. ''So do Leo and Mikey!''

Donnie swallowed thickly and bowed his head.

''Casey's being stupid Donnie'' April put a hand on her friend's shoulder. ''Just ignore him''

''What he's saying makes sense though'' Donnie murmured. ''My brothers never hang out with me… I'm always ignored and told to shut up''

''told ya!'' Casey grinned before stopping. ''Wait… what?''

He hadn't expected to upset Donnie so easily, he had only been teasing.

''I gotta go'' Donnie stood up quickly and disappeared out the window.

''Shit'' Casey gaped. ''I-… I didn't think it would bug him that much''

''You idiot!'' April screeched. ''You know Donnie's insecure! How could you tell him he's unloved!''

''I didn't think he'd take it seriously!'' Casey cringed. ''I went too far…''

April shook her head angrily.

''HEY!'' Both humans jumped as thee mutants jumped in through the window. It was the turtles.

''Guys!'' They yelped as they stood up.

''We brought pizza!'' Mikey grinned as he held out six pizza boxes.

''Yeah'' Leo smiled kindly. ''you guys have been working for hours so we decided to give you a break''

''Besides'' Raph shrugged. ''Donnie didn't eat any lunch so we figured he needed some brain food''

''Where is he?'' Mikey asked as he looked around.

The two humans winced.

''He's gone'' April sighed sadly. ''Some things were said and Donnie left…''

Michelangelo put down to pizza boxes in shock, he looked at his two eldest brothers.

''What was said?'' Leo asked trying to keep a cool head.

''Casey'' April turned to the nervous teen. ''Tell them what you've done.''

''what did you say to my li'l brother'' Raph stepped forward threateningly, he knew Casey and Donnie were kind of rivals and that whatever had been said had been bad enough to hurt his usually patient brother.

''I-uh… I kinda told him a few lies'' Casey cringed before frowning. ''But he was being to annoying and was acting all smart that I needed to bring down his super big ego!''

''Casey!'' Raph snarled as Leo and Mikey each held one of his arms. ''Donnie is smart! He doesn't have a big ego! He's always been insecure and if you didn't realise that then you're an idiot''

''Casey told Donnie that you had been telling him that you all found Donnie annoying and a bit of a know-it-all'' April told them. ''He said that every time you two met you would insult Donnie behind his back''

''LIAR!'' Raph pulled against his brother to try and get to Casey. ''I've never done that! You asshole!''

''Raph'' Leo soothed. ''Calm down… we need to find Donnie''

''Good luck with that'' April shook her head. ''Casey told Donnie that he was alone and that nobody cared about him... Donnie never runs away but that pushed him over the edge, there's nowhere I can think of that he would go''

''Well you don't know him like we do'' Mikey sighed. ''I'm pretty sure we know where he is''

''You two stay away from the lair for a couple of days until everything's sorted'' Leo warned. ''You may be our friend Casey but Donnie is our brother''

Michelangelo picked up the pizzas and followed Leo through the window.

''C'mon man'' Casey called to Raph. ''You can't hate me for this''

''You told my brother that I hated him'' Raph glared at the boy. ''I'm gonna kick your ass if Donnie's hurt''

Casey watched Raph leave before crossing his arms.

''Snitch'' He spat, April rolled her eyes.

Donnie sat on the edge of a run-down warehouse as he looked over the river's water, the Brooklyn bridge looked grand in the dying light of sunset.

He'd always liked the sound of the river's waves trickling passed, the sound of the cars coming and going. The sight was beautiful, there were prettier bridges in the world but this one was symbolic and that was something Donnie liked.

He knew that bridge symbolised the road to success for many in the Brooklyn slums, if they went across that bridge then they knew their problems would be solved.

Donnie admired that glimmer of hope humans always seemed to have.

''Hey'' He blinked at the voice and looked over his shoulder, his brother came over and sat with him.

''Hi guys'' Donnie smiled tiredly. ''What're you doing out here? I thought you wanted to spend the night in the lair?''

''We did'' Leo answered gently. ''But then we decided to bring you some food only to find you'd run off on your own''

''Oh… sorry'' Donnie spotted the pizza boxes in Mikey's lap. ''Why've you got six pizzas?''

''We did get a couple for April and Casey but after we heard what they said we decided they didn't deserve any'' Mikey nodded, he clearly believed he had given them the worst punishment. ''I bet they regret it now!''

Donnie chuckled weakly at that.

''I'm sure they do Mikey''

Mikey grinned proudly.

''But guys'' Donnie sighed. ''Don't fall out with them over me, please''

''We can't just let them bully you like that'' Leo defended.

''April didn't do anything wrong and Casey was just frustrated… he has exams coming up and was annoyed at me knowing the answers'' Donnie reasoned.

''That doesn't give 'im the right to lie to you'' Raph grumbled. ''Everything he said was a lie. You know that right? None of us are annoyed by you and we don't hate you, I've never talked about you like that ever''

''I know Raph'' Donnie nodded.

''Then why did you get so upset?'' Raph frowned.

''Because he was right… I'm a useless ninja and an insufferable know-it-all…'' Donnie replied softly. ''Everyone will get fed-up of me eventually and I will be alone…''

''Never'' Leo answered before anyone else could. ''You're a brilliant ninja and your brains makes you even better, none of us will ever let you be alone. You're our brother and we love you''

''You should be proud that you're smart Donnie'' Mikey sighed as he laid his head on his brother's shoulder. ''We're proud of you''

''You shouldn't have listened to Casey'' Raph crossed his arms. ''He's full of shit''

Donnie chuckled lightly.

''I guess you guys are right… I was just being stupid'' He smiled genuinely to his brothers. ''Thanks''

Mikey handed out the pizza boxes and they ate together as the sun went down.

''You're way too nice Donnie'' Raph shook his head. ''You can't forgive everyone''

''Yes you can'' Donnie frowned slightly, ''It wouldn't be fair to fall out with someone just because they made one mistake''

The three brothers stayed silent, they knew this wasn't the first time Casey has lashed out verbally towards their quiet brother.

''Besides… he's just a bit of a hot-head… I'm used to dealing with that'' Donnie smiled at Raph, he chuckled and bumped his should against Donnie's.

''Just promise to never listen to Casey again?'' Mikey looked up at Donnie who laughed.

''I promise''

The brothers nodded happily and continued to finish their dinner as the bridge lit up with lights.

* * *

 **Please Review x**


	18. Bleh

TMNTGFKittySidekick01 asked for a oneshot with Raphael suffering from stomach flu and only Donnie can look after him.

Rated K+ Genre: Hurt/comfort/family

* * *

 **Bleh**

Donatello watched from his garage door as Master Splinter, Leonardo and Michelangelo left the sewers in the shellraiser. They were off to the countryside to teach Leo how to become a sensei and to train Mikey so he could be back to the same level as them, he'd been injured recently and had fallen behind.

Donnie and Raph would be left alone for the whole weekend and Don couldn't wait to start his projects. No food or sleep would get in the way because nobody would be here to force him to stop.

He sat down in his desk chair and began to draw out a blueprint only to stop when he heard a pair of feet dash towards the bathroom.

He stood up from his chair and left the lab.

''Raph?'' He called towards the bathroom. ''You ok?''

He was answered with the sound of someone throwing up, he frowned and headed towards the bathroom.

''Raphael?'' He hesitated before knocking on the door gently.

''Go away'' Raph groaned from inside. Donnie frowned, his brother sounded very off.

''Are you ok?''

''I've just spewed… do you think I'm o-… uh…'' Raphael trailed off.

''Raph?'' There was a heavy thud. ''Raph!?''

Donnie charged into the bathroom to find Raphael lying unconscious by the toilet. He sighed and flushed the toilet before pulling his brother up.

''C'mon bro'' he murmured as he hauled his brother towards the lab. ''Let's see what's wrong''

Donnie sat back from his patient and sighed.

''D-Donnie…'' Raph mumbled as his eyes fluttered open. ''Ow..'' He curled up and gripped his stomach.

''Hey, how're you feeling?'' Donnie greeted gently. Raph looked at him through glazed eyes.

''Sick and sore… I'm cold'' He answered thickly.

Donnie placed a light blanket on top of him.

''Where does it hurt?'' Don asked.

''Mainly stomach but it hurts all over..'' Raph replied. ''What's wrong with me?''

''You've got stomach flu or Gastroenteritis to use it's scientific name'' Donnie answered sympathetically. ''It's nothing serious as long as you don't try to do anything and drink lots of water''

Raphael spotted the water bottle nearby.

''Why am I in the lab?''

''Because I need to keep an eye on you'' Donnie smiled. ''You want to get better don't you?''

Raph nodded miserably.

''How'd you know it was stomach flu?'' He asked tiredly.

''Because your symptoms add up'' Donnie shrugged. ''It's not hard to spot, here… drink some water''

Raph took a small sip before lying down once again.

''Sleep Raph'' Donnie rolled away on his chair. ''I'll be practically gone by Monday''

Raph didn't argue for once and fell into a peaceful sleep.

When he next felt aware it was Saturday and he was already feeling a little better, he remembered blurs of purple and green along with the grey of a bucket when he puked and the crisp relief of water going down his throat.

He smiled tiredly, he felt strangely thankful for Donnie.

''hey'' Raph looked up as Donnie walked into the room with a bowl.

''Hi'' Raph groaned. ''What's that?''

''Soup, you need to eat'' Donnie helped his brother sit up and laid the bowl in his lap, Raph began to eat but looked at his brother who was bringing a clean bucket over to the bed.

''have you eaten?'' He asked.

Donnie didn't say anything.

''Donnie'' Raph scolded.

''I've been busy taking care of you'' Donnie raised his hands in defence.

''Go get food now'' Raph demanded. ''I won't eat anymore of this until you do''

Donnie looked like he wanted to argue but did as he was told instead.

Raphael stayed true to his word and didn't eat another mouthful until Donnie joined him in the lab with his own sandwich.

''Happy now?'' Donnie asked and he picked up his coffee mug and took a sip.

''Much'' Raph smirked.

Together they ate quietly but comfortably, they didn't usually spend this much time together.

Once Raph was done Donnie took the dishes away to be washed as Raph settled back down again.

By Sunday Raphael was able to eat solid, plain foods without throwing up. He no longer had a temperature but was still pale.

He continued to stay in the lab just so he could remind Donnie to eat.

He was a little sad that everything would be back to normal tomorrow when the others came home.

''Well'' Donnie sighed on the Sunday night. ''This wasn't the weekend I was expecting''

''Sorry'' Raph smiled slightly. ''But I'm not sorry, if I hadn't been sick then you wouldn't have eaten or slept''

''You're probably right'' Donnie smiled. ''But I would've gotten a lot more work done''

Raph chuckled.

''Thanks for taking care of me'' Raph nodded.

''No problem'' Donnie replied tiredly, they hugged before curling up on the cot together.

''Don't tell the others about this by the way or I'll have ta kick your ass'' Raph warned, Donnie chuckled but nodded.

''Of course not.''

They fell asleep together for the first time since they were little, hoping that once everyone was back they could have little brotherly moments together again sometime.

* * *

 **Please Review with any ideas you have xx**


	19. Retail Therapy

**Shiego627 requested a fic where April and Karai meet in a shopping mall and talk about their turtles.**

 **You ask. I deliver!**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Retail Therapy**

April sighed irritably as she left yet another clothing store in her local mall, why was everything she liked not in her size?

She shook her head and adjusted her handbag on her shoulder.

It felt so awkward walking around the busy mall on her own, she wished Irma was here with her but her friend had been feeling ill recently.

''April O'Neil?'' Came a familiar voice from behind, April whipped around just to come face to face with Karai.

''K-Karai?'' April backed away slowly and Karai put her hands up.

''I'm not gonna fight you here'' Karai smirked. ''Too many people… besides… I'm here to do shopping not hurt anybody''

''Oh'' April shuffled awkwardly, ''You're here alone?''

''Yeah'' Karai frowned. ''So?''

''I'm the same…'' April smiled. ''Do you maybe wanna-?''

''Sure'' Karai smiled. ''Let's do some retail therapy, I've never done this with someone before''

April nodded and together both girls made their way through the mall.

They ended up in a store filled with obscure clothes, Karai was looking through them excitedly.

''What size are you?'' Karai asked,

''um.. 6… what about you?'' April asked as she loked through a pile off black clothes that were on sale.

''8'' Karai grinned. ''Look at this!''

She lifted a pair of black jeans with studs running down the sides.

''Cool right?'' Karai smirked.

''I guess'' April cocked her head to the side. ''But this stuff isn't really my style''

''Why not?'' Karai asked disheartened.

''I like comfy clothes'' April shrugged. ''I don't really like skinny jeans, I like shorts, leggings and skirts. I like baggy tops too''

Karai grinned as she threw the jeans back onto the hanger and leapt away to another art of the store. April chuckled, she'd never seen Karai so happy and excited before. It was like she was a different person entirely.

''Wait up!'' April laughed as she hurried after her friend/enemy.

''Here!'' Karai handed April a black top, it was made of a wavy material that was soft to the touch. It had three-quarter length sleeves which revealed her shoulders and had straps to keep the top up.

''Wow'' April smiled, ''that's actually really pretty''

''Do you wanna try it on?'' Karai asked hopefully. April nodded.

Karai paced outside the changing room door as she waited for April to come out, she hoped she made the right choice.

Why was shopping so much more stressful when with other people?

''What do you think?'' April asked. Karai loked up and studied her in the top, the top was shorter than she thought and showed off April's midriff.

''You look great!'' Karai grinned before frowning. ''Do you like it?''

''I love it'' April smiled, ''It's super comfy!''

After purchasing her new top the two girls left the shop and went into one of April's favourite shops, none of the products interested Karai.

''So um… how's Leo?'' Karai asked casually.

''He's good?'' April answered warily,

''What about the one you like… Donatello?''

''He's great'' April answered as she frowned at Karai. ''Why do you ask?''

''I was just wondering'' Karai shrugged.

''If you think I'm gonna give you information on the turtles then you're wrong'' April growled quietly.

''I don't want information!'' Karai defended. ''I was just asking!''

April looked at Karai and smirked a little.

''Because you like Leo?''

''As a friend/ opponent yes'' Karai crossed her arms as April chuckled.

''I think you lke him a lot more than that'' She smiled. ''But it's ok… he likes you too''

Karai gaped as April casually looked through the clothes on the railing before moving to the next, she quickly followed.

''Does he?'' She asked quietly.

''Duh'' April laughed. ''Can't you tell?''

''Says you!'' Karai smirked. ''Have you seen the way Donatello looks at you? He couldn't be more obvious!''

''I know, I've noticed'' April agreed. ''He's constantly giving me gifts and complimenting me!''

''Sweet…. Gross but sweet'' Karai nodded.

''It's not gross…'' April frowned. ''Leo drooling over you is gross''

''Heh'' Karai smiled. ''I didn't know he drooled over me''

April chuckled as they both left the store.

''So.. if you know about Donatello's feelings… why won't you go out with him?'' Karai asked

''I'm waiting for him to ask me'' April answered unconvincingly.

''Yeah right'' Karai shook her head. ''You have way more pride than that! C'mon, tell me the truth!''

''Because'' April sighed. ''If I went out with him it'd be like dating his brothers at the same time… if anything went wrong they'd hate me, they're all so close…''

''You're scared of them?'' Karai bowed her head. ''Don't you think they'll be more upset if you hurt him by ignoring your feelings for him?''

''They think I just think of Donnie as a friend'' April hugged herself. ''They have no idea… but Leo has some idea that you like him back''

''yeah well'' Karai sighed sadly. ''Leonardo and I can never happen… our families hate each other too much… we'd start a war''

April nodded in understanding.

Together they stopped at the mall's exit.

''Well… this was fun'' April smiled.

''Yeah'' Karai nodded as the two girls hugged each other. ''I'll see ya around?''

''Without doubt'' April nodded before watching Karai leave, she left the mall by herself and walked home.

She had enjoyed her shopping trip with her friend and only hoped everything would turn out ok in the end for the both of them.

She wanted to hang out with Karai more.

* * *

 **Please Review x**


	20. I Made a Monster

This little story was suggested by Mimnim.

They asked for : Raphael has a horrible nightmare and is comforted by Master Splinter. I've decided to set this after the episode 'Slash and Destroy'

Hope you enjoy! X

* * *

 **I Made a Monster**

The patrol had been going so well. The four brothers had been getting along better than usual, Leonardo had even been joking around with them!

The night was cool but dry, perfect for jumping competitions!

Raphael had went first and made sure to show off his flipping skills, he landed like a pro!

Leonardo had went next, he had landed with a grin and fist bumped Raph.

Mikey soon landed next to them and they all high threed.

They looked round only to find Donnie had disappeared.

''Donnie?'' Mikey called as he scanned the rooftops with his wide eyes. ''Where'd he go?''

''I'm sure he's fine'' Raph shrugged but didn't believe himself.

''No!'' Mikey frowned. ''He's not fine! Donnie's missing! We need to find him!''

Raph looked over at the unusually quiet leader, Leo wasn't even looking at them.

''Leo?'' He frowned.

''What?'' Mikey looked between them in concern. ''Leo's not here Raph, he's away trying to get the mutagen canister that you FAILED to get!''

Raph glared at his little brother.

''I didn't fail!'' Raph growled before looking back at Leo only to find him gone too. ''What the-?''

''HELP!'' Mikey yelped. Raph spun round to face him only to find him gone too.

''MIKEY!? MIKEY!'' Raph yelled suddenly feeling scared, where were his brothers?

''DONNIE? MIKEY?'' Raph called as he began to run, he had a bad feeling. ''LEO! LEO! HELP!''

Raph leapt over three more rooftops before finding Leo, his leader was sitting on a rooftop alone with a single, empty canister.

''Leo?'' Raph frowned before stepping towards his brother. ''I need your help! I don't know what happened-''

''Raph?'' Leo looked up looking a little lost. ''Why is this canister empty?''

''What? I don't know! It's not important! Listen-'' Raph tried but Leo interrupted him again.

''You let Spike get to it didn't you?'' Leo asked though it was clearly more of a statement, ''That was really stupid of you… I think something bad will happen now''

''Leo!?'' Raph growled, his brother was acting really weird. Leonardo snapped out of his funk and quickly stood up.

''RAPH!'' He yelled. ''Where are Donnie and Mikey? I thought they were with you but…''

''I don't know'' Raph gulped, happy his brother was finally back. ''They're gone… I-.. I don't know where they are…''

''You were supposed to watch them! I thought you were supposed to protect them!'' Leo spat. ''I gave you my trust! I allowed you to look after our little brothers and you failed! God… can't you do anything right? Let me guess, you were off punching stuff right? Running into fights without thinking?''

''NO!'' Raph yelled angrily, ''I didn't do anything!... I have no idea what's going on…Donnie disappeared then you were away getting mutagen and now Mikey's gone too''

Leo glared at Raphael for a moment before sighing.

''C'mon-'' Leo began before a giant green fist hit him from the side sending the leader flying across the rooftop.

''LEO!'' Raph yelped before turning to face this new foe. It was Slash. ''S-Spike… how could you!?''

''I've wanted to do that for a while'' Slash grinned before stepping aside revealing two mangled bodies lying on the cement rooftop.

''D-Donnie… Mikey…'' Raph blanched before running to their side. ''GUYS!''

He put a hand on Mikey first and the smallest turtle lifted his head to look at him.

''You let him get us'' Mikey whispered. ''You didn't even care when he took Donnie… he's dead because of you''

Raph shook his head as he moved over to look at Donnie only to find that his littlest brother was right.

Donatello was dead.

''No… Donnie… no…'' He whimpered as tears stung his eyes. ''This is all my fault… I'm so sorry…''

''What's wrong Raphael?'' A deep voice asked from behind. ''Why are you so upset?''

''YOU KILLED DONNIE!'' Raph cried without taking his gaze off of his brother's corpse.

''So?'' Slash asked as he came closer. ''You always bullied him, he was the geek you picked on constantly. I assumed you hated him so I killed him for you. You were right, he was a wimp''

''I never said that!'' Raph snapped as he leapt to his feet with tears still streaming down his cheeks. ''I love my brothers and… and…'' He couldn't continue as a sob tore from his throat.

''DONNIE!'' Leo cried as he ran towards them all. ''NO!''  
Leonardo knelt by Donatello and cried, Michelangelo crawled brokenly towards his two brothers before flopping over Donnie's body.

''Mikey…? Mikey? Mikey!'' Leo yelped as he shook the youngest, ''Raph… Mikey's dead''

''NO!''

''You didn't like him either'' Slash shrugged as he moved to stand behind Leo, ''He was an annoying idiot, I did you a favour''

''No… No…'' Raph sobbed as he stared at the bodies of his baby brothers.

''And Leonardo was a pain. He was always better than you and always showed off'' Slash grabbed Leo from behind and held him up. ''You hate Leo the most… I'm gonna save you from your last tie Raphael''

''NO!'' Raph ran forwards.

''RAPH! HELP!'' Leo screamed as he held out a hand to Raph, Slash didn't hesitate.

With a swift crack Leonardo's neck was snapped and he was dropped to the floor.

''NO! NO! LEO!'' Raph screamed as he caught his brother's head before it could hit concrete.

Leonardo was dead.

''SPIKE! NO! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!'' Raph cried, ''Y-you were supposed to be my friend…''

''They were holding you back, now you and I can fight crime together!'' Slash grinned.

''NEVER!'' Raph snarled as he spun round and punched Slash right in the jaw.

Suddenly the edge of the roof was a lot closer than before and the force of the punch sent Spike reeling over the edge.

''SHIT!'' Raph yelped as he ran to catch his childhood pet. ''SPIKE!''

Slash was no longer a mutant monster but was once again just a little defenceless turtle crying out to it's master for help and it plummeted to the street below.

Raphael closed his eyes when he heard the thud of the turtle's shell hit the sidewalk below.

''NO!'' Raph cried as he sat up in bed, he was in his room. ''Spike?''

He looked around and realised that Spike really had been mutated but hadn't died.

He needed to check on his brothers.

He carefully got up as his injuries from last night complained, he feared how his brothers would be feeling.

He glanced at his clock before leaving the room, 4 AM. His brothers should still be in bed.

When he arrived in the living room however he was proved to be wrong, his brothers were all sitting in the pit together.

Mikey was hugging Donnie's uninjured arm while Leonardo was knelt in front of them looking worried as he tied Donnie's sling back into place.

Donatello looked pale and tired but otherwise ok, much like the others.

''Hey'' He frowned as he joined his brothers on the padded benches. ''What's up?''

''Donnie's sling fell off while he was trying to sleep'' Leo replied as he looked up at Raph. ''Mikey couldn't sleep and I was up anyway''

''oh'' Raph bowed his head guiltily as he knelt next to Leo.

''You ok?'' Leo asked as he placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder.

''Couldn't sleep'' Raph mumbled as his guilt grew heavier.

''It's not your fault''

Raphael looked up at his three brothers.

Donatello had fallen asleep where he was sitting but was clearly uncomfortable, Mikey was cuddling up to him as if afraid something would get them again and Leonardo was clearly trying to hide his fears too.

At that moment Raph knew he couldn't stay with his brothers, not after all he'd caused.

But he didn't want to be alone tonight.

''I need to talk to Master Splinter'' He muttered as he stood up and headed for the dojo.

His father was awake and kneeling under the tree.

''Raphael'' Splinter greeted as he opened his eyes, Raph knelt before him. ''You are troubled. As are your brothers''

''Yeah'' Raph sighed.

''I know what happened'' Splinter sighed gently. ''It was not your fault my son, nobody can be blamed for the events that unfolded''

''How is it not my fault?'' Raph growled. ''Everyone keeps telling me that but they're wrong!''

''They are not'' Splinter shifted slightly and put on a kind smile. ''Did you purposefully mutate Spike?''

''No, but I left him alone with the canister''

''You did not pour the mutagen on him?''

''No, of course not!''

''Exactly'' Splinter nodded. ''Did you give your brothers to him with the command to hurt or kill them?''

''NO! I- I would never!''

''I thought not.'' Splinter chuckled. ''You are not at fault. Spike merely misunderstood the situation and was too hot-headed to stop and think about what he was doing''

''But… I should've done something! I should've protected them better… I should never have complained about them to him'' Raph sighed. ''And now I've lost him and my brothers are hurt because of my own stupidity''

''You did everything you could.'' Raph looked his father in the eyes. ''Leonardo went off on his own to prove a point, would you blame him?''

''No, he didn't know what was going on'' Raph shook his head in determination.

''Exactly and you didn't know Spike would turn on you and your brothers.'' The old rat put a hand on Raph's head and rubbed it fondly. ''You mustn't punish yourself over this, your brothers will need you while they heal''

''I promise to protect them better next time''

''And I'm sure you will'' Splinter chuckled warmly. ''But you cannot do that if you are stuck in your guilt''

Raphael nodded with a smile before hurrying out of the dojo to look after his brothers, Splinter nodded with a smile before closing his eyes.

* * *

 **Please Review with your requests! x**


	21. Keeping Watch For The Future

Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors suggested a story about Donnie after he and his brothers came back from the other dimensions in 2K3.

Genre: hurt/comfort/tragedy Rated: T

* * *

 **Keeping Watch For The Future**

Donatello was sitting just outside the Lair, he had his shell against the wall next to the hidden entrance.

He felt he needed to keep watch tonight, he had his shell cell gripped in his hand ready. Just in case.

All he would need to do is tap the screen twice to set off the alarms in the Lair and his brothers would come running. He wouldn't disappear and that future would never exist.

He just couldn't let that happen!

Donnie shuffled slightly as he looked out into the darkness before him, whoever took him could be waiting out there for him now. They could be making plans to snatch him... who took him? What happened? When did it happen?

Suddenly the door next to him flew open causing him to dive to the side in panic, they were here! Whoever wanted to take him was here! They'd found him.

Donnie tried to tap the screen on his phone but dropped it in his sheer panic.

"No!" he yelped as a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Hey! Hey!" A green face with a blue mask filled his vision, "Calm down Don, it's ok... just take a deep breath"

Donnie calmed at the familiar voice, his big brother was still here and still 16.

And still able to see.

"Shell Donnie" Raphael frowned from behind Leo, "you wanna wake up the whole sewer"

Donnie blushed when he saw all three of his brothers kneeling around him, this was super embarrassing.

"S-Sorry" Donnie stuttered shyly as he picked his phone back up, his brothers noticed he was shaking, "You guys just gave me a fright... I should've been paying more attention"

He should've been more aware; anyone could've taken him! He was lucky it was his brothers that had snuck up on him.

"What's up bro?" Mikey asked as he sat closer to Donnie for warmth.

"Why you sittin' out here all on yer own?" Raph asked as he looked around, "it's cold out here... not ta mention it kinda smells"

"Um... I uh, I couldn't sleep" he shrugged, his brothers couldn't know what he caused. They couldn't know, They'd think he left of his own accord.

''Y'know…'' Leo began, he wouldn't look away from Donnie's eyes. ''You've been acting kinda jumpy lately… Anything you wanna talk about?''

Donnie shuffled awkwardly and kept his eyes to the floor.

''It's nothing''

''Oh really?'' Raphael raised an eyeridge. ''You expect us ta believe tha' after that li'l show?''

''Drop it Raph'' Donnie looked up at his brothers. ''It's nothing to worry about, I'm fine''

''Donatello'' Leo sighed. ''Whatever is bothering you…-''

''We could help!'' Mikey chirped knowing his two eldest brothers were on short fuses due to their concern. ''if- um… if there's a problem… maybe we could help you out?''

Donnie frowned as he studied his brothers for a moment, they could see he was thinking so they smiled and nodded reassuringly.

Donatello was stuck.

He could tell them… they might be able to help him work out what happened? They might help him prevent it…

Or they might get mad…

They could listen to his tale and blame him for their deaths, it was his fault after all.

Would they think he ran away on purpose?

He should've found out more while he was still in that nightmarish world… he should have learnt everything there so he could prevent any of it happening.

He looked at his brothers carefully, they were showing him nothing but concern.

''If I tell you…'' Donnie began weakly. ''Will you get mad at me?''

The brothers frowned, Donnie winced slightly.

''Why would we get mad?'' Raph asked, ''What's it about?''

''It's about where the Ultimate Draco sent me'' Donnie replied quietly. ''I did something terrible…''

''Tell us'' Leo said softly, ''We promise not to get mad''

Donnie frowned sceptically.

''How can you say that when you don't know what happened?''

''We're family'' Leonardo replied with a soft smile. ''We can't stay mad at each other''

''That's what you think'' Donnie muttered at he remembered Leo and Raph from the future.

''You gonna tell us?'' Mikey pleaded.

''Fine'' Donnie sighed. ''But… it's not gonna be easy… it wasn't like the worlds you guys got sent to''

The brothers sat closer to Donnie and waited patiently for him to begin, Donnie nodded as he took a couple of deep breaths.

''When we were sent to different dimensions… I was sent about 30 years into the future. It's only a possible future… I think'' Donnie could see his brothers listening intently so he continued. ''When I first arrived I found myself in the lair… only… it wasn't the same. It was abandoned and looked like one hell of a fight had taken place before I got there, it was dark and nobody was home. The first thing I did was head up to the surface, I hoped to find you guys in April's apartment or something but… when I left the sewers the streets were dark and desolate, nobody was around… it was like… a ghost town.''

''But within minutes I found myself surrounded by foot soldiers, it turned out humanity had been enslaved by the Shredder and his foot clan''

''Woah'' Mikey grimaced. ''That sounds scary''

''It was'' Donnie nodded weakly, ''I was about to fight the ninjas when… somebody started taking them out in the shadows. I recognised the combat style and knew it to be one of you, only… when he revealed himself… he was different''

''How so?'' Leo asked, he wondered if he wanted to hear the answer.

''Michelangelo'' Donnie began only he freeze when Mikey grinned. ''Michelangelo… he was… scarred. Really scarred and one of his arms, from the elbow down, was missing.''

Mikey frowned sadly and absentmindedly rubbed his forearms.

''I allowed him to help me escape and he told me about how the Shredder took over the world. I had went missing… I had disappeared and nobody could find me. Leonardo and Raphael's conflict had run too deep for two long and now they were enemies. Leo was blind and Raphael had lost an eye... we all split away from each other and… and… Master Splinter was dead'' Donnie had tears running down his face.

Leo and Raph looked at one another in surprise, had their arguing really went that far?

''Mikey took me to April's base. She was leading the resistance against Shredder, Casey… Casey was dead'' Donnie shuddered but continued. ''I came up with a plan to defeat Shredder. I worked with April and Mikey to try and get Leo and Raph to join us. They fought at first but they soon agreed… they shouldn't have…''

Donnie wiped his tears as he tried to calm down, this was the hardest part to retell.

''I created a suit that would help me to defeat the Shredder and we all went to battle… Karai had some Karai-bots to help her fight… I wasn't looking… I should've kept my eye on everyone so nobody would get hurt but I was desperate to kill Shredder I-… All I heard was Mikey screaming my name, I turned round and… he was surrounded by bots there was nothing I could do, I wasn't close enough… they killed him'' Donnie let out a sob before taking a deep breath, his brothers were very pale. ''Karai was fighting Leo and… she got behind him and stabbed him in the back… he died too… Raphael lost it… he was crying out for Leo and he tried to fight Karai too but she stabbed him in the stomach… he died hugging Leo's body… I killed the Shredder and freed the humans but I couldn't protect my own brothers''

The three brothers watched Donnie cry in shame, he had his head tucked between his knees as if trying to hide from them.

''Hey'' Raph was the first to recover as he placed an arm around Don.

''D-Donnie'' Mikey sniffed, tears of him own streaming down his face.

''I'm sorry'' Donnie whimpered. ''I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I should've fought for you guys…''

''It's not your fault'' Leo nodded sternly, ''Don't ever think that. From what I'm hearing there was nothing you could do, there's nothing to feel guilty about''

''What if it happens? What if I do disappear and put everything into motion?'' Donnie shook his head, ''It'll all be my fault.''

''You would never leave us'' Raph stood up and began to pace. ''If you disappeared it would mean someone had taken you against your will… We will never let that happen Donnie''

Raph growled and punched the wall.

''Dammit! Why the hell were you sent there?'' He asked angrily. ''Why'd we all go ta cool places when you were sent ta that hell?''

The brothers fell quiet for a moment except for Mikey and Donnie who were both still crying quietly.

Donnie looked up at Mikey who looked back at him, he sat up and opened his arms just for Mikey to fling himself into them.

''Raph's right'' Leo nodded as Raphael sat next to them and hugged them, ''We would never let anyone take you from us and if they did manage it we would never stop looking for you. This was not a real future because those brothers gave up and blamed you which we would never do.''

Leo hugged his three little brothers.

''Th-Thanks'' Donnie whimpered. ''That's why I was out here, I was keeping watch in case somebody decided to come and take me…''

''That why you freaked out when you dropped your phone?'' Raph asked quietly, Donnie nodded with a blush.

The brothers chuckled slightly but continued to hold each other until the crying quieted down.

''C'mon'' Leo pulled his brothers to their feet, ''let's get some sleep''

''We're all sleeping in my room'' Mikey promised to Donnie, ''You aren't gonna be alone tonight''

Leo opened the door as they all agreed to Mikey's plan, he waited until his three brothers were inside before looking out into the sewer beyond. He did a quick scan before shutting the door.

Nobody would hurt them tonight.

* * *

 **Please Review x I love all of your ideas!**


	22. Don't Leave Us Again

Visitor had so many ideas! I decided to do this one first! Billiepage also wanted a fic based mainly around Mikey! Compromise!

Mikey tells April about what happened when she fell out with them and how it affected the family.

Rated K+ Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

* * *

 **Don't Leave Us Again**

April smiled as she wished her friends goodnight. They had all been hanging out in the lair and filing her in on everything she had missed, it was nice to see them all so happy to be with her.

Donnie in particular couldn't seem to stop smiling.

The four brothers had just went off to bed and she was collecting up her stuff so she could go home and do the same thing.

''April'' April looked round to see Michelangelo standing behind her.

''Hey Mikey'' She smiled. ''I thought you guys were off to bed?''

''We weren't completely honest with you when we were telling you our stories'' Mikey was unusually serious, ''I don't think you completely understood''

''Understood what?'' April asked worriedly as Mikey came closer to her.

''Sit'' He nodded as he sat himself. She did what she was told.

''Seriously'' April frowned, ''What's wrong?''

''April… the guys would kill me…'' Mikey shook his head before meeting April's eyes. ''When you left… we changed''

''Aww thanks Mikey'' April chuckled. ''But I don't think-''

''No.'' Mikey bowed his head. ''We changed… You hurt us and you hurt Donnie''

April frowned at the crack in Mike's voice.

''We all fought more and there was a lot of tension'' Mikey continued. ''Donnie felt super guilty and he started to act a li'l like Raph, we tried to help him but he couldn't stop blaming himself. He shouted at us a lot and kinda isolated himself''

April watched Mikey as he sighed. She couldn't believe this childish boy could act so mature.

''He didn't even talk to me for a while… until I found him crying in the lab. He admitted that he didn't blame me, he couldn't. I was only being honest and it would've been wrong to pretend we had nothing to do with it.'' Mikey lifted his head and looked at April again. ''But you hurt him. You haven't even really apologised for it''

''I said I was sorry to all of you, I wasn't going to single anyone out'' April frowned in slight offence, it wasn't her fault Donnie took it all so personally.

She did feel bad though, she shouldn't have blamed them. It's not like they mutated her father on purpose.

''You hurt him the worst so you should say sorry'' Mikey demanded. ''You know he cares about you''

''I know'' April sighed guiltily. ''I'll apologise to him in the morning, let him know how sorry I am''

''Good'' Mikey nodded with a small smile. ''That means I can stop being all serious, I don't know how Leo does it!''

April laughed as Mikey sprung up.

''It's nice to have you back April'' Mikey waved as he headed to his room. April chuckled softly and stood up.

''He's right'' April jumped and turned to face the two eldest brothers.

''Where did you two come from?'' April demanded. ''Did everyone lie to me about going to bed?''

Leo and Raph looked at each other before facing April again.

''We're serious'' Leo sighed. ''We're not gonna lecture you like Mikey did''

''Wow'' Raph shook his head. ''This is so messed up… Mikey caught some bad habits offa you bro''

Leo smiled a little.

''I'd rather he learnt from me than you''

''Anyway'' Raph straightened up. ''We're just warnin' ya. Don't hurt our brothers again, especially Donnie.''

''You didn't see him April'' Leo shook his head. ''He was a real danger to himself''

''Guys'' April sighed. ''You're putting a lot of pressure on me. I don't want to hurt him, I really don't but… I don't love him the way he loves me, he's like a brother to me and I don't know how that won't hurt him''

The two eldest brothers seemed a little shocked but shook themselves out of their stupor.

''Show him. Do it in small ways until he gets the message and we will do the same.'' Leo replied softly. ''Besides… he was never going to tell you''

''Really?'' April looked unconvinced, ''How can you know that?''

''He told us'' Raphael replied, he nodded his goodnight to hs brother and friend before going to bed.

''He just wants what's best for you and we, as older brothers, want what's best for him'' Leo shrugged, ''Goodnight April, have a safe journey home''

April watched Leo leave before turning to the exit, she smiled at how protective the turtles were of each other.

She vowed to never hurt them and to never leave them again.

They were her family.

* * *

 **Please Review! I forgot how fun these were to do!**


	23. Past into Present

Sorry for being away so long!

Die in a hole asked for a oneshot that had Splinter comparing Raphael's actions to that of Shredder's when he was young. The turtles are ten years old in this.

Enjoy xx

* * *

 **Past into Present**

Donnie and Mikey were sitting in the living room feeling troubled, just a few minutes ago their father had once again been punishing Raphael for his hot-headedness. Raph had been arguing with Leo and had raised his fist to punch is brother when Splinter came in and grabbed his wrist, Raphael had apologised profusely only to be told that one day his anger could end up killing his brothers.

Raphael had promptly ran to his room in horror with Leonardo hot on his tail.

Now Donnie and Mikey were waiting for Leo to come out of Raph's room. Enough was enough.

They heard a sigh and looked up to see Leonardo heading towards them.

''How is he?'' Mikey asked sadly.

''Freaked out'' Leo replied with a small shake of the head, ''He truly believes that one day he'll kill us''

''But he wouldn't do that!'' Mikey insisted as he leapt to his feet, ''This is so unfair''

Donnie stood up softly and kept his eyes glued to the floor.

''Let's go talk to Master Splinter'' Leo nodded, ''This has gone too far''

''What will we say?'' Don finally made eye contact with his brothers, they could see he was worried and dreading talking to Splinter. ''We don't wanna cause more conflict''

''Just follow my lead'' Leo smirked before leading his brothers to the dojo.

Splinter looked up as his three sons marched into the dojo and lined up in front of him, he was surprised they didn't kneel.

''Please kneel'' He asked calmly.

''No'' Leo frowned, Splinter looked surprise. ''We don't want to show you respect when you've been hurting our brother''

Donnie and Mikey stared at Leo in shock before leaning back and sharing a look between them.

''well… Uh…'' Mikey stuttered as he tried to back Leo up.

''What Leo means is'' Donnie coughed as his father looked over at him. ''Is… uh… w-we feel that y-you've been treating Raph rather… uh… unfairly?''

''Very unfairly'' Leo corrected.

''Super meanly!'' Mikey nodded before shying away from his father's gaze.

''How so?'' Splinter cocked his head to the side.

''H-How so?'' Donnie looked at his father with wide eyes.

''Oh no'' Mikey cringed as he looked over at Leo.

''How so? You've been treating him like an enemy!'' Leo spat before taking a deep breath to calm down. ''Sorry Master, it's just… Every time Raph gets angry or really does anything you yell at him or try to discipline him when really he's doing no harm. A few minutes ago you told him he would end up killing us and now he's all afraid to come out of his room''

Master Splinter bowed his head and sighed.

''I know''

The brothers looked at one another before looking back at their father.

''It's just… your brother's actions scare me, he is much like Shredder when he was young''

The brothers frowned, they didn't really know who Shredder was except that he had hurt their father and killed his family. They knew he was a bad guy and that he was someone to be feared.

''My brother is not like Shredder'' Leo crossed his arms, ''he will never be a murderer''

''Raphie's a big softy!'' Mikey quickly added.

''Raph wouldn't hurt us'' Donnie said quietly. ''I mean… not seriously… sure he hits us and calls us mean names but he never means any real harm, he loves us too much''

''I know that'' Their father stands up and clasps his hands in front of him. ''I just worry, if he continues on like this who knows what he could end up doing in one of his rages''

''Being mean isn't a way to help him'' Mikey steps forward and places a comforting hand on his father's arm. ''You've scared him''

''I know that now'' Splinter smiles kindly at his children, ''I must go make amends… thank you my sons''

The brothers watch as Splinter leaves the dojo and heads towards Raph's room, it never occurs to them that it didn't take much to make Splinter realise that he was doing wrong because Splinter already knew.

They had no idea that their father regretted his actions from day one but was too afraid of his past becoming his sons' futures to stop.

And Raphael never knew what his brothers did for him that day when they were only ten years old.

* * *

 **I know this is short but this was the first one I did and I was feeling a little rusty! One more to go and i promise it's much longer!**


	24. The Pain of Siblings

FanGirlFreak16 asked for a oneshot where Casey is abused by his parents and the turtles find out.

* * *

 **The Pain of Siblings**

It was 4 in the morning when Casey Jones and the turtle brothers arrived on a roof outside his family's apartment. He had spent the whole night patrolling the city with them and when 3 O'clock came around he begged the brothers to let him stay out for another hour and now they were back at his home.

The turtles could see he was hesitating and inspecting the building.

''What's wrong?'' Raph asked.

''Don't know'' Casey mumbled. ''I just have a bad feeling''

The brothers could see Casey was very pale.

''Anyway'' Casey shook his head and smiled at his friends. ''I'd better head in, see ya''

The brothers watched as he silently snuck into his room and shut the window, they decided not to leave just yet. Something was wrong.

They sat on the edge of the roof and surveyed the building.

Suddenly Casey's bedroom was lit up and they could see straight inside.

Casey straightened up when his light was switched on, he gulped loudly only to relax when he saw it was his little sister in her pyjamas.

''Casey!'' She threw herself on him and he hugged her back.

He smiled down at her, she looked so much like him that they could be twins. Only differences were that some of her teeth were missing due to having been baby teeth and her black hair fell around her face in a bob.

''Brooke, you shouldn't be up! If dad catches you-''

''Dad's not home yet'' Brooke replied happily, ''he left not long after you''

''That asshole's probably at a bar'' Casey growled.

''CASEY!'' A muffled voice yelled from just down the hall, Casey and Brooke jumped back in fear.

''Shit'' Casey breathed before looking down at Brooke.

''I didn't hear him come home'' She whimpers, ''What're we gonna do?''

''YEAH DAD?'' Casey called back, both siblings tensed as they heard clumsy footsteps coming towards the room. ''Get behind me''

Brooke was quick to obey as she clung to her brother.

Their father fell through Casey's doorway. He was a bald man and was currently bent almost double, he had no shirt on revealing his beer belly and a pair of old tattered shorts.

He was still holding a beer bottle in one hand.

''Why're you two up?'' he slurred angrily. ''You should be asleep''

''We were just going to bed now'' Casey replied carefully.

''I had a bad dream'' Brooke added from behind Casey, ''I wanted to see Case so he could help me go back to sleep without bothering you''

''Go to bed Brooke, stop bein' a little bitch'' Their dad spat nastily. ''You, boy, aren't even in your 'jamas!''

''I uh… fell asleep before I could change'' Casey stepped back a little with Brooke still behind him.

''DON'T LIE TO ME!'' Their dad screamed as he stumbled towards them, ''YOU PIECE OF SHIT!''

Casey saw his dad lift his hand but closed his eyes to prepare for the blow, next thing he knew he was on the ground with a throbbing cheek.

''CASEY!'' Brooke screamed as he leapt over him to stand between her brother and her father. ''Daddy please! Please don't hurt him! He didn't mean to lie to you!''

''Brooke!'' Casey growled. ''Stay out of it!''

Brooke went to move only for her father to grab her arm.

''You're hurting me'' Brooke cried as he grabbed at her father's hand. ''Lemme go!''

Casey leapt to his feet and stared at the pair.

''Dad'' He begged as he kept his eyes on his little sister. ''Let her go… you're hurting her''

''I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN NOTHIN BUT TROUBLE SINCE YOU WERE BORN!'' The dad screamed as he shook Brooke mercilessly.

''Dad please'' Casey pleaded as Brooke began to cry. ''You need to let her go or you'll leave a mark! The school told you if they'd find another mark on her they'd call social services! Dad let her go''

''Maybe I want them to take her away!'' The dad stumbled to the side making Brooke fall with him, he banged her against the wall to catch himself. ''Maybe I don't want you two anymore''

''LET HER GO!'' Casey screamed as tears poured down his cheeks. ''MOM WOULD HATE YOU IF YOU GOT RID OF US! SHE ALREADY HATES YOU FOR HURTING US!''

This made their father very angry.

''FUCK YOU!'' Casey stumbled back as his father marched up to him and stuck his face into his. ''You li'l shit! I'd fucking kill you myself if I could!''

Casey grabbed Brooke's other arm and gently pulled her from their father's grasp.

Just as he was checking Brooke over a bottle whipped down from above and shattered over Brooke's head.

''NO!'' Casey yelped as Brooke's eyes closed and she fell to the ground. ''BROOKE!''

Casey scooped his sister into his arms and hugged her to his chest, he looked round to see his father coming towards him waving the smashed bottle in front of him.

''Y-You hurt her!'' Casey cried as he hugged his sister protectively. ''YOU FUCKING MONSTER!''

Suddenly his window smashed and two smoke bombs blew up under his feet, he felt a pair of arms grab him and haul him out the window backwards but he did not fight back.

He allowed the arms to take him away from his home and out over the rooftops until he finally fell to his knees.

''Casey? Casey!?'' Casey blinked his tears away to see Raphael kneeling in front of him, ''Look at me''

''D-Donnie'' Casey sniffled. ''I need Donnie''

Raph looked a little shocked but stepped away anyway, Casey and Donnie never really got along.

Donatello knelt in front of him looking nothing but concerned and Casey knew he could trust the genius.

''Ch-Check her over'' he pleaded. ''Make sure she's ok''

Donnie nodded as Casey gently laid his little sister on the roof.

Casey snapped out of his shock when the three other turtles sat beside them.

They were angry, Casey could feel it rolling off of them but they were worried too.

''Donnie'' Casey coughed, ''is she ok?''

Don straightened up and smiled gently.

''She'll be fine, she's just gonna have a huge headache when she wakes up''

''Thanks'' Casey nodded.

''Anytime'' Casey shuffled over and hugged Donnie who easily hugged him back. They finally had an understanding.

Donnie moved away to allow Casey to be closer to his sister.

''I'm sorry Brooke'' Casey murmured as he looked down at her.

They all sat quietly for a moment as Casey lifted his sister's head to rest on his knee before Leonardo decided he wanted some answers.

''Why didn't you tell us?'' He asked quietly.

''Why'd ya think?'' Casey replied as he stroked Brooke's hair. ''I-… I was embarrassed and… scared. You guys seem to have this impression that human life is perfect and I didn't want to ruin that for you… especially for Mikey''

The brothers all looked at Michelangelo who had tears in his eyes.

''That man wasn't human'' He sniffed. ''He was a monster''

Casey nodded.

''He is when he's drunk''

''Is he ever sober?'' Raph asked roughly.

''Yeah'' Casey nodded sadly, ''He is six days a week… he's just depressed, has been since mom left him… he's stressed too now that she's trying to get custody over us''

''What's your mom like?'' Mikey asks, hoping she was nicer.

''She's awesome'' Casey chuckled wetly, ''She bought me my first hockey stick… she lives near central park, I haven't seen her in a while coz dad won't let us…''

''Oh'' The brothers nodded.

''We could help'' Donnie suggested, ''Why don't you and Brooke go to your mom's now and tell her what your dad did?''

''Coz my dad's not a bad guy, when he remembers what he did in the morning… if we're not there he might…'' Casey squeezed his eyes shut, he just couldn't bear to think about it.

''You can't stay with him'' Leo frowned, ''It's too dangerous''

''It won't be for too much longer'' Casey promised, ''I know dad's got a court date in two weeks' time and I bet it's to decide whether we go with mom or him.''

''That's two weeks, two more times your dad's gonna hurt you and your li'l sister'' Raph pointed out.

''I know that Raph!'' Casey snapped. ''There's nothing I can do! If there was a way I could get my mom and dad to love each other I would do it in a second, if there was somewhere I could hide Brooke until this all clears up I would get her there in a heartbeat but there isn't. That's not how this works''

Everyone goes silent as Casey takes deep breaths to calm himself.

''Sorry'' His voice sounds weak and on the verge of breaking.

''It's ok'' Raph nods. ''C'mon, we'll take you back home''

''My dad shoulda fallen asleep by now'' Casey agrees, ''I need to get Brooke home before she wakes up and sees you guys''

The group soon make it back to the apartment.

The turtles check and find Casey's dad asleep on the couch while Casey places Brooke in his bed.

''Thanks'' He nods, ''I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell April about all of this''

The turtles agree.

''We're sorry Casey'' Leo begins but Casey shakes his hand.

''Don't be, it's gonna be ok'' He nods before smiling gratefully at Donnie, ''Thank you for looking Brooke over, I just completely panicked''

''It's ok, make sure she drinks plenty of water in the morning'' Don replies kindly.

''I will'' Casey nods.

The turtles leave as Casey gets into bed.

''Case'' Brooke mumbles as she comes to,

''Hey, you ok?'' Casey hugs her as she curls into him.

''Yeah but my head hurts, can I stay here tonight? I don't wanna be alone'' She pleads as she rubs her head a little.

''I wasn't planning on making you leave'' Casey chuckles as he closes his eyes. ''I'm gonna keep you safe tonight, I promise''

The turtles nod in satisfaction as they leave Casey's building knowing their friend was safe for now. They decided they would come over every week to watch over the siblings to keep them safe from their father until their mother returns.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review with any ideas you have and hopefully I'll get round to writing them a lot sooner this time. xx**


End file.
